Have You Ever
by Moons of Yami
Summary: Yami's their target to unleash despair. But when he's saved by the senshi of fire and things heat up, will Raye be able to do what it takes to save the one she loves, even if it means destroying him?
1. Chapter One

**Moons: Welcome to my new story…a Sailor Moon/Yu-gi-oh! crossover. I've wanted to write this story for a while, but never really had a good idea. But then I got a sudden brainstorm at work the other day while listening to me Def Leppard album. It's based on the song _'Have you Ever Needed Someone so Bad?'_ And yes…gasp!!…it does have a large romantic plot line to it. **

**Aurora****: AHHHHH!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!?!**

**Moons:…*looks at ****Aurora**** and bursts out laughing* When did that happen?**

**Aurora****:..*****glared at white clothes and shimmering halo* I thought I told you to stay away from _romance!!!_ _Now I'm all good and fluffy!!!_**

****

Moons: ummm…I'm going to start chapter one. You read and review while I help fix my muse.

**Aurora****: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!**

****

****

**Have You Ever?**

**_"Here I am, in the wrong bed again,_**

**_It's a game I just can't win_**

**_Here you are, breathing soft on my skin_**

**_And you still won't let me in._******

**__**

Why save your kisses for a rainy day 

**_Baby let the moment take your heart away._**

**__**

**_Have you ever needed someone so bad_**

**_Have you ever wanted someone you just couldn't have_**

**_Did you ever try so hard, that your world just fell apart_**

**_Have you ever needed someone so bad,_**

**_Gotta have you baby…_**

**__**

**_There you go, _****_midnight_****_ promises again,_**

**_But they're broken by the dawn,_**

**_You wanna go further, faster everyday,_**

**_But in the morning you'll be gone._**

**__**

**_Why save your kisses for a rainy day,_**

**_Baby let the moment take your heart away._**

**__**

**_Have you ever needed someone so bad_**

**_Have you ever wanted someone you just couldn't have_**

**_Did you ever try so hard, that your world just fell apart_**

**_Have you ever needed someone so bad,_**

**_Gotta have you baby…_**

**__**

**_Every dream I dream is like a rash and reckless scene_**

**_To give out such crazy love,_**

**_ You must be some kind of drug _**

**_And if my time don't ever come,_**

**_For me your still the one_**

**_Damned if I don't, damned if I do_**

**_Gotta get a fix on you._**

**__**

**_Have you ever needed someone so bad_**

**_Have you ever wanted someone you just couldn't have_**

**_Did you ever try so hard, that your world just fell apart_**

**_Have you ever needed someone so bad,_**

**_Gotta have you baby…_**

**__**

**_You're the girl I gotta have,_**

**_Gotta have you baby._**

**__**

**_It's a game I just can't win…_**

**__**

**_Have you ever needed someone so bad…_**

**__**

**_~ Have You Ever Needed Someone so Bad_**** by: Def Lepard~**

**CHAPTER ONE**

****

The dark had a soothing quality to him. Maybe it was because he was born of the darkness; a darkness penetrated by only the faintest of lights. And that light was sitting right beside him. His hikari. It was a wonder that his hikari stuck around. He was nothing more then his dark part, his yami.

But that didn't mean he didn't have feelings. Yes, even the dark could hurt, and laugh, and cry, and love. Even the dark could be lonely.

"Yami, what are you thinking about?"

Yami was jerked from his thoughts when his hikari, Yugi, spoke. He glanced down at his innocent voice and then redirected his gaze to the stars they were laying under. The walk in the park had been his idea, but stargazing had been Yugi's. Yami knew that his hikari didn't like the dark, and coming out to the park so late was something he normally didn't do. But he knew that Yugi could sense his unease. Yami tried to force a smile that would ease his light's pain.

"I'm fine aibou." He whispered. "Just lost in old thoughts."

Because his memory eased the pain. His memories brought back the good feelings. He had been loved once, he had had an actual family. It was true that he had Yugi who cared for him, but Yugi was a different relationship. He was a brother, someone that he could turn to when things got rough, someone who would protect him as long as Yami protected him in return.

No, Yami searched for a deeper love, one that he knew he would never have. He didn't really exist; he was just Yugi's yami. How could a person born of darkness possibly ever find love? He sighed deeply, wincing when he knew that Yugi had caught it.

"Yami?" His voice was filled with worry now. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Yami sat up, ignoring Yugi's question at first and searched out a specific cluster of stars. They formed the constellation of the princess, Cassiopeia. A princess, heir to the throne, married to a prince, and eventually made King and Queen. That was what Yami missed. His princess. He couldn't remember her and feared that now, after regaining so much memory, that he never would. But he knew that he should be somewhat pleased by that. At least if he couldn't remember her, he couldn't mourn her or miss her. Now the only person he could mourn was himself. 

"Yugi, do you know what it feels like to be terribly lonely?" Yami asked the question without looking away from the stars. 

Yugi sat up beside his dark and gave him a sad look. He did know what it was like to be lonely. He had spent years where his only friend was his grandfather, and even then it wasn't the same as having a friend your own age. But the question worried him.

"Yes Yami, I have spent a good portion of my life being lonely." He followed Yami's gaze to the stars but couldn't pick out exactly which constellation he was looking at. "But then you came along and now I never feel lonely. I know that you will always be there with me."

"Yes aibou, that is true." Yami gave his light a tiny smile. "But have you ever felt love? Are you lonely for a companion?"

Yugi was taken aback by the question. He had never really thought of life like that. Although he had never been in love, he wasn't really looking for it. He thought of love as something that came to you. You couldn't search for it because it would always evade you. 

"I've never truly been in love." He answered the best that he could. "But I've never felt lonely because of it. I never really looked for it so I guess that I don't need it. Why Yami, are you lonely?"

The sound in Yugi's voice tore at Yami's heart. His light thought that he didn't care enough about him to consider him company. With a smile he wrapped his tiny counterpart up in a large hug.

"Yugi, I'm not lonely." He whispered into his hikari's hair. "I'm just curious. You never talk of love. It seems as though I've forgotten how to feel that emotion."

Yugi went to respond, but there was a large bang from behind them. A blast of light and heat knocked the two of them forward. Yami gasped when he felt Yugi being torn from his grasp. He couldn't lose his aibou, he was sworn to protect him. Sitting up, Yami spotted Yugi lying a few feet away from him.

"Yugi!" He called, relief flooding through his when his hikari picked up his head and gazed back at him with frightened purple eyes. 

"Yami, what was that?" Yugi whimpered.

"I don't know," Yami's voice came out a low growl. "But I'll find out and send to the one place from which it won't return."

Yugi gasped when he saw the eye of Horus light up on Yami's forehead. That meant Yami was pissed. And Yami being pissed meant that the culprit was going to receive a one-way trip to the shadow realm.

Yami pushed himself to his feet and began stalking in the direction that the blast had come from. After a few steps he came across a charred mark on the ground.

"What the hell-"

Yami was cut off when something jumped from the trees and knocked him to the ground. His air left him in a terrific whoosh. Whatever had hit him was moving extremely fast. He hardly had time to see what it was. But he had felt the negative vibes that the thing had given off. Whatever it was, he knew it was up to no good.

Suddenly Yugi cried out from behind him. Yami jerked at the sound and the sudden rush of panic that Yugi sent in his direction. Before the panic had faded, Yami was already up and running in that direction. When he reached where Yugi was, he stopped fast.

A creature was holding Yugi five feet off the ground. It's skin had a greenish tint and it had a flaming Mohawk of blond hair. It didn't wear clothes, but more along the lines of golden armor. And the thing that frightened Yami the most was the fact that the creature didn't have arms. It had tentacles, and that what was holding his frightened aibou off the ground.

"Yugi!" Yami had no idea what this thing was and if it was human. It looked almost like a duel monster.

The monster turned quickly to face Yami, setting its bug-like purple eyes on him. Yami felt a shiver creep up his spine. This thing was defiantly going to give him a problem. 

"So you want to save this brat?" The creature hissed at him. "Save yourself first!"

There was another loud bang and Yami felt a terrific force slam into him. He was thrown backwards into the nearest tree. His whole body seemed to give way with one crack and he choked on a moan.

"Yami!" It was Yugi's voice that brought him back to his senses. He had to keep him safe. So when Yugi screamed out of pain, Yami was instantly to his feet.

The monster's arms were now glowing and sucking a smoke-like cloud away from Yugi's body. Yugi struggled, but was visibly getting weaker. Yami gasped. It somehow had to be Yugi's life force. With an angry shout he hurled forward at the monster.

"_Mind Crush!"_ He screamed, extending a hand out towards the beast.

It stopped what it was doing and dropped Yugi, who landed in a heap. Yami quickly bundled him up and turned to face the creature. That's when he stopped. The creature wasn't withering in pain, or crying out, or even staring blankly into nothingness. 

It was smiling at him. 

Yami took a faltering step backwards. This…this _thing_ had no soul. But how could that be possible? Yugi was dead weight in his arms and the thought frightened him. He could feel no energy coming from his aibou while this creature was giving off mass amounts. 

"No soul?" He gasped taking another step backwards. All he had been able to do was stun it, thankfully long enough to grab Yugi. But now the monster had it senses back…and it's anger. 

"Nice try." It growled, advancing slowly on the duo. "But I won't be that easy to get rid of. I have specific orders from my masters to strip you of all your energy!"

With an angry roar she raised an arm and shot one of her tentacles at Yami. It wrapped around his neck. He cried out at the cold feeling. This thing had no soul, and apparently no body heat either. There was a sudden tugging sensation and bright pain that left Yami feeling as though part of _his_ soul was being ripped away. He opened his mouth to cry out, but the creature suddenly let him go. Yami slumped to his knees, making sure to keep a hold on Yugi, and glanced up at his attacker. 

The monster was standing stiff and staring into the shadows that a group of nearby trees cast. It's purple eyes were narrowed, its lips pulled back in a snarl, like it sensed danger. Yami forced himself to his feet, feeling some of his strength slowly returning. He took a few slow steps backwards making sure the creature wouldn't redirect it's gaze back on him. It's muscles twitched and Yami's breath caught in his throat. But it didn't turn on him, it only muttered something that he didn't understand. 

"Sailor Scout."

Yami took it as his chance to escape. Holding his light close to him he turn and fled. He stumbled only a few times, his body still a bit weak, but strengthening quickly. He had to get Yugi home. Soon the Game Shop was in view. Yami burst through the door and took the stairs two at a time. He slammed the bedroom door behind him and quickly locked it. When he placed Yugi on the bed the only reaction he got was his hikari's head rolling slowly to the side.

"Yugi?" He murmured, stroking his cheek.

Yugi needed energy. Whatever that creature was, it had taken all of the life force that Yugi needed to function. All he was now was an empty shell that wouldn't remain breathing for much longer. Yami could only think of one way to save his light and that was to give him his own energy. He really wasn't a being, so his body reformed any energy lost. Sure he would black out, but he'd wake up in the morning with only a minor headache and weak feeling. 

Taking a deep breath, Yami placed his hand over Yugi's heart and focused. There was a bright light and Yami felt the same pulling sensation as in the park, except this time it was painless. Suddenly fatigue hit him full force. He struggled to keep his eyes open, he wanted to make sure that his aibou would finally open his. After a few seconds of near futile trying, his hikari groaned and shifted beneath the blankets. Yami smiled when his violet orbs cracked open and landed on him.

"Yami?" He croaked.

"Yugi," Yami sighed with relief. "Aibou, you're alright. I was so-"

Before he could finish the sentence, Yami's eyes rolled back in his head and he pitched forward, landing on top of Yugi's legs. The hikari let out a squeak of terror and rolled him over.

"Yami?" He screamed, shaking his yami. "Yami, wake up. Please wake up! Are you okay, are you okay?"

Yugi suddenly remembered something that Yami had told him once. He had said that when a yami ran out of energy or magic to run on, he'd black out until his body produced more for him to run on. He had said it didn't happen often, but it obviously could happen. Yugi moved Yami beneath the blankets and curled up at his side. Come morning, Yami would be fine, but for now all he could do was sleep it off.

"Thank you Yami." He murmured as he drifted off. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Shit." She muttered, trying to keep herself hidden. The monster had sensed her. She had been hoping for a surprise attack but that wasn't going to happen. It had already turned its gaze from the two boys (they had to be brothers. People don't look that similar and then don't wind up being brothers) and was focusing on her hiding place. 

"Sailor Scout." It muttered, just loud enough for her to hear. 

The older boy forced himself to his feet. At least the creature hadn't been able to take too much energy from him. Noticing the creature's distraction, he held his brother tighter and took off running. Good, at least one obstacle was out of the way. And once she destroyed this creature, the younger boy would get all his own energy back. 

The creature noticed that its original prey was gone and growled deep in its throat. It stalked towards the bushes where she hid. Brushing a long strand of black hair out of her eyes, she decided it was time to attack.

She leapt out of the bushes and landed firmly in front of the creature. It hissed and took a step back away from her. She glared at it with her strong violet eyes before speaking.

"I believe you were expecting me." She grinned.

"What do you want?" The monster seemed to have regained its fearsome façade and now took another step towards her. 

"I want you to give back those boys' energy." She snarled at it and pointed a finger towards the sky. "With the help of my guardian planet Mars, I, Sailor Mars, will defeat you!"

The monster cackled and crossed its arms over its chest. Her bug-like eyes stared at Mars in a way a cat would a mouse in a trap. Even though she knew she had the power to beat the creature, Mars felt a tiny twinge of fear. She fought it off with an angry growl. Sailor Scouts don't feel fear. Except for maybe Sailor Moon, but she was a whole other story. 

Mars pointed a finger at the creature and closed her eyes. A tiny spark of fire appeared. Her eyes then snapped open and she growled back in her throat.

"Mars…Fire…_Ignite!_" 

The cry was followed by a bright flash of fire that swirled towards the monster. It hit it with tremendous force and knocked it over backwards. It screamed as it fell over backwards. Mars saw some wisps of smoke come off its body. She wasn't sure if it was the energy or if the creature was smoldering. Going against better judgment, she took a step towards the beast. 

It didn't appear to be in the best shape. Its breathing was heaving and Mars could feel a distinct drop in its energy level. That was defiantly a relief. She began to prepare herself for the final attack when one of the creatures arms wrapped around her ankle. She screamed as it flipped her over and slammed her down hard. 

"Damn it." She hissed, cradling her hurt ribs. "I'm starting to fight like Sailor Moon."

She went to attack when again the creature reached out and wrapped a tentacle around her throat. The immediate cold shocked her and she gasped despite herself. Then she felt that all to familiar sensation of being drained. She cried out, hoping someone would hear her and come to help. 

Just when she thought she was going to wind up a heap on the ground, there was a bright crackling light. A ball of what appeared to be energy whipped by, severing the creatures hold on her. Mars fell backwards, weak but still fighting strong, and glanced up at her helper.

"Jupiter." She breathed a sigh of relief. The others had finally shown up.

The sound of other foots steps drew her attention to three others who were rapidly approaching. It was Venus, Mercury, and even Sailor Moon looked worry. Mars felt a softness at her side and looked down to see a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead, pawing at her arm.

"Are you alright?" The cat asked.

"I'm fine Luna." She gave the cat a smile and pushed herself to her feet. "You guys got here just in time."

"Yes." The monster suddenly growled, recovering its lost arm. "You're just in time to lose your energy!"

"Not if I can help it!" Venus shouted aiming a finger at the creature before screaming:

"Venus…Crescent Beam…_Smash_!"

A bright beam burst from her finger tips, sending her blond hair flying about her face. It nailed the monster square in the chest, knocking it over backwards. Mercury turned to Sailor Moon, her short, blue bob cut bouncing around her face.

"Now!" She cried. "Use the scepter now!"

Sailor Moon nodded and held up a long pink scepter. She aimed it at the monster and screamed:

"Moon…Princess…_Elimination_!"

A beam fired from the outstretched wand and surrounded the beast. It screamed before disappearing. Mars breathed a sigh of relief when she felt lost energy returning to her. The other scouts ran up and surrounded her.

"What happened Mars?" Venus asked, gently touching her arm. "Who sent that monster?"

"I don't know." Mars' gaze drifted in the direction the boy had run. She remembered how he had protected the other, holding it even while the monster tried to suck him dry. "But I wasn't its original prey."

Everyone gasped. Luna jumped up onto her shoulder while a white cat with a crescent, Artemis, sat at her feet.

"Who did it go after?" Luna asked, her tail switching side to side. 

"Two boys," She answered slowly. "Brothers. It drained the younger one so the older one attacked it. He did something to it that stopped it momentarily. It almost drained him but she sensed me and left him alone to come after me."

Luna jumped off her shoulders and landed softly on the ground. She began pacing, something she did whenever she got nervous. Finally she sat down next to Artemis and set her gaze on Mars.

"Go after them." She suddenly ordered. "Make sure that they are okay. This new enemy maybe targeting them for a reason. You know what they look like and which direction they ran in. You can use your physic powers to figure the rest."

Mars nodded and took off. She followed her senses through the streets of the city before coming to an abrupt stop. They were around her, she could sense them. She turned to look at the building beside her and noted it was a game shop. Games really weren't her thing, she always knew how to beat them. Her powers basically took the fun out of any game.

A pang of sorrow stabbed at her heart. The Game Shop reminded her of how different she really was. She never played games with anybody, and win she did she'd always win and immediately be accused of her powers. Random people would leave her with horrible visions of their futures. At that point she have to change into the being she was now, a Sailor Scout, guided by a planet. She had little time for fun or anything else.

She sighed and jumped onto a low roof of the game shop. The roof jutted out in front of a window that had to lead to a room on the second floor. Being careful not to be seen, she peeked inside. Mars immediately recognized the two boys from the park. They lay in the same bed, the older one with his arms wrapped around the younger one. She gave a tiny smile. They must care greatly for one another.

Mars let her eyes drift a little longer on the older one's face. There was something fierce about him, something different. Even sleeping he held a regal stature. She was almost drawn to him. She tilted her head to the side and sighed lightly. 

Suddenly a feeling of foreboding slammed into her. She gasped and took a step back to steady herself. The dread clawed at her brain, racking long nails through her heart. She felt tears pour down her cheeks. This was wrong. It was _wrong_.

"S-something bad's going to happen to him." She rasped. "Please show me what. I call upon your powers Mars, warn me of what's to happen to this boy."

Just as the dread was fading, a vision slammed into her mind. She saw herself standing beside the boy's body, crying into her gloved hands. It jerked to another time and she saw him screaming in pain, his energy being drained. There was another quick pull and she saw him looking down at her with gentle, yet fierce crimson eyes before fading away. 

_"I will come back to you…"_

It was his deep, yet soothing voice that caused her to finally burst into tears. This boy was going to be the center of their next attack and there was nothing of them were going to do to stop it. She punched the ground ignore the flaring pain, and pushed herself to her feet. Forget what that vision told her. She was going to save him.

Mars jumped from the roof and slipped into an alleyway. She looked around her, checking for anybody, and then took a deep breath. With unsteady hands she reached up and pulled off her tiara. Her sailor scout uniform disappeared in a quick blast of heated fire and she was left in her normal street clothes. The tiara faded in her hand and turned back into her transforming stick. She tucked it away in her pocket and quickly left the alley. As she rounded the street corner she shot one last glance at the Game Shop.

"I will protect you." She whispered. "Me and the power of Mars."

Moons: Ta Da!! Chapter one is done. Wow that was longer then I thought. But I guess they're all going to be long on this story. I actually had a great idea on how to make a series out of this, but I'm still tossing that around.

Aurora: *Grabs Idea*…No more romance! I just got my black clothes back and ditched the halo, and now you want to bring more back!?

Moons: But it isn't all romance. It's drama/angst/romance/suspense/action-adventure. It's everything!!

Aurora: I'm going to watch your new movie. Leave me alone until its over and you REALLY decide to give up romance.

Moons: Hey, you're the muse. You're the one that feeds me the ideas, so this is all your fault!!

Aurora: yeah, yeah…*puts "Spirited Away" in DVD player*…leave me be. Haku makes the coolest dragon and I want to watch him!

**Moons: Anyway…I'm making a mental note here…in this story I'm making all the scouts about 18 (except Rini…she's 14…I think that age is right if Serena's 18) and all yami's are 18 too…just a note. Why? Cause it works with the story!! Now…please read and let me know what you think!!!**


	2. Chapter Two

**I have the next chapter of unbroken typed up but for some reason I can't get ff.net to upload it!! So I'm posting this chapter first and I'll try the Unbroken again tomorrow. Then I'll do two chapters of that one. Thanks and sorry for the delay!!**

**Moons: PROBLEM SLOVED!!!**

**Aurora****: What problem?**

**Moons: -.- …my computer problem…remember…the monitor broke and I had no way to type anything. Well's its been fixed!**

**Aurora****: What, you got a new monitor? Bravo.**

**Moons: Loser! No, I got my graduation gift early.**

**Aurora****: And what was that?**

**Moons: A LAPTOP!! My very own computer with my very own Steven Tyler wallpaper!!! I'm so excited. Now my updates will be more frequent because I can type whenever!!**

**Aurora****: Great, so now I'm working in over drive…why am I supposed to be happy?**

**Moons: You aren't, but I am. And so are my readers! So here's the next chapter of "Have You Ever?" And for all you Sailor Moon fans, I hope I don't do the show a injustice. And just so you know…I've seen both the English and Japanese versions of this show and I've decided to stick with the English names but go with some other parts of the Japanese version. So please, don't be to harsh if I screw something up. Just let me know of my mistake in a review. Thank you and let's get on with the chapter!!**

**Have You Ever**

****

**CHAPTER TWO**

****

****

            Yami was aware of a dull throbbing in his head. He groaned and pressed his face deeper into his pillow. The after effects of an energy drain were hell. He tried to raise his hand and felt the weakness again.

            "Yami?"

            Yugi's voice was soft but still ebbed at the nagging throb in the back of Yami's head. He winced out of pain and guilt. Yugi must have been worried sick about him. After all, he had just collapsed the night before. And he wasn't sure how much Yugi remembered about the attack. Forcing his eyes open, Yami sat up and looked at his hikari. Yugi had a horrible case of bed-head, but other then that he looked fine.

            "Yami, you're okay." He sighed. "You worried me when you just passed out last night. What caused you to drain all your energy that fast?"

            Yami frowned. So Yugi didn't remember last night? But he did remember seeing him faint, so maybe he recalled parts. Yami rubbed his temples hoping to quell the growing headache. 

            "Do you remember what happened last night aibou?" Yami asked in a tired voice.

            Yugi's brow furrowed in confusion. He seemed to be trying to recall the previous night's events. After a while he shrugged.

            "I remember looking at the stars with you and talking." His nose scrunched up as he sunk back into thought. "Then there was a blast and you went off to see what caused it. All I remember after that is waking up here and having you collapse in my lap after what I can only imagine was an energy drain."

            Yami winced. So he remembered enough to cause him guilt. It had been quite an energy drain, but it had been to save Yugi's life. Taking a deep breath, Yami decided to neglect to fill Yugi in on _all_ of the last night's happenings.

            "You didn't miss out on much. He lied. "The after effects of the blast knocked you out. I grabbed you and brought you back here. You needed energy badly so I lent you some of mine. That's what knocked me out. But we're both fine now and that's all that matters."

            Yugi was watching Yami with wide eyes. He had given up a part of himself to save him. No not save him, revive him. Tears of gratitude burned at the edges of his large purple eyes as he grabbed a hold of Yami's hand.

            "You didn't have to do that Yami." He whispered. "I would have been fine come morning. And you on the other hand must have a splitting headache."

            Yami frowned. If only it had been that simple. Yugi would not have been fine come morning. He would have been nothing more then an empty shell. And his headache wasn't splitting. Yet. With a heavy sigh, he laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder. 

            "We're both fine." He spoke slowly to Yugi. "And that's all that matters. It's my destiny to protect from danger Yugi, and that's what I did. No questions asked."

            Yugi nodded and gave Yami a big grin. He knew that Yami was lying, he could sense it. There was something else going on, something major. And whatever reason Yami had for hiding it Yugi felt he could trust him. But there was something nagging him. It was something that was telling him to pursue this conversation further. But after noticing the distant look in Yami's eyes, he knew that sitting around the Game Shop wasn't going to get anything done. He jumped up off the bed and turned to his surprised yami with a large grin.

            "Let's go for a walk!" He pointed towards the window where the sun was pouring in through the open shade. "There's no point in sitting around here. Let's go enjoy this nice day."

            Yami groaned and rolled his eyes. Being born of the dark, he wasn't particular of the sun. He almost forgot what the Egyptian sun felt like. The way it had been so warm that standing it its rays to long left you feeling as though you were cooking. But he would do anything for his aibou, so pushed himself to his feet and followed Yugi to the door. When Yugi pushed it open Yami had to raise an arm to block the intruding brightness.

            "This better be worth it." He mumbled under his breath.

~~`@

            "Yami look!"

            Yugi pulled on his disgruntled yami's arm. Yami turned his head and saw what looked like a temple. Its beauty struck him into an awed silence. Without looking at Yugi he spoke. 

            "What is that place?" His voice came out hushed.

            "That's a temple." Yugi answered. "You can go there and pray for things. Like a better life, safety of another, those sort of things. Why don't you go give it a try?" Yugi pushed him towards the large steps. "I'll go get us something to drink and come back and meet you in a few. Okay?"

            Yugi didn't wait for an answer, he just turned and ran. Yami raised a hand to call after him but he was already gone.

            "Damn you Yugi." He grumbled starting up the stairs. "I don't know your culture. How am I supposed to try something I don't understand?"

            Yami pulled his leather coat tighter around him. He was unusually cold. Maybe it was because he had been thinking about how hot his kingdom used to be. Nothing could top an Egyptian day, summer or winter. He came to a quick stop. That was it! Just because he was at this temple didn't mean he had to pray their way. Sneaking to a secluded part of the area, he dropped to his knees and began muttering in his ancient tongue.

            He knew exactly what he was going to ask Ra for. Protection over his hikari. He still didn't know what that creature was after, but he knew that he hadn't seen the last of it. Something caused him to shiver. Somehow he knew that his fight wasn't over.

            Yami was about to end his plea when something jumped on his shoulders. He let a squawk of terror and automatically assumed the worst. They were back and they wanted to take him out so they could get Yugi. He jumped causing what ever attacked him to fall from his back. Yami spun around to face his intruder and was greeted by an unusual sight. There at his feet sat a jet black cat. A crescent moon marked her forehead. His terror was forgotten as he broke out into a broad grin.

            "Hey there kitty." He bent down on one knee and scratched behind its ears. "Isn't that an unusual mark. A moon. Reminds me of so much that I hold close."

            The cat began to purr and Yami laughed. His deep voice came out sounding smooth. He didn't hear the footsteps that approached him from behind until a soft voice spoke.

            "You like cats?"

            For the second time in a span of minutes, Yami's heart leapt into his throat as he spun around. His crimson eyes were open wide as though he were expecting an attack. But this time the person standing behind him was a girl who appeared to be his age. She had long black hair and eyes that were violet like Yugi's, but fierce like his. She tilted her head to the side and gave him a small smile.

            Yami felt a strange sensation. He couldn't pull his eyes away from her face and a part of him wanted to jump up and wrap her in a protective embrace that he would never break. A slight blush crept to his cheeks at that urge.

            "Uh, yeah." He finally answered her question. "Cats always remind me of home."

            "Well that cat's name is Luna." She pointed a finger at Luna and then at herself. "And I'm Raye."

            Yami rose to his feet and extended a hand out towards Raye. She slipped one of her small hands into his grasp and shook it firmly. She couldn't help but notice that he was surprisingly good looking, standing there wearing a black leather jacket, black muscle shirt and jeans. Raye fought off her own blush.

            "I'm Yami." His deep voice sent shivers down her spine.

            The name in itself was a shock. Yami, darkness. It was almost frightening to meet someone with a name that meant something so odd. There was something about him that Raye couldn't seem to put out of her mind. It was like she had meet him somewhere before. 

            It suddenly hit her like a lightening bolt and she gasped. He was the boy from the night before, the one she had sworn on Mars to protect. And now he was standing in her temple in all his glory. She knew she had to take it as a sign, whether good or bad.

            "Are you okay?" Raye had hardly noticed that she had zoned out until he called to her. She brushed back a strand of her long black hair and tried to give him a reassuring smile. It didn't work to well as she tried to fight past the butterflies that were swarming in her stomach. 

            "I'm fine." She glanced back at Luna who was watching Yami with a strange alertness. "And I'm sorry if Luna scared you. She likes to jump on strangers. Strange thing is she's really not my cat. She's my friend's Serena." 

            Yami laughed and patted Luna's head. Luna didn't purr this time. Instead she tried to focus on his face. Yami noticed this and began to feel uneasy. It was almost like Luna knew something about the real him. He was about to try and make a getaway when a familiar voice spoke behind him.

            "Yami? What are you doing here?"

             Yami had to smile at the light British accent he heard. He turned to see his and Yugi's white-haired friend Ryou. And what was even better was there was no sign of his tomb raider yami, Bakura.

            "Hello Ryou." Ryou walked over to the duo with an innocent grin, so much different then his own yami. "I'm just here because Yugi kind of forced me to. I really don't much about your culture so I resorted back to my own."

            Ryou laughed. He knew exactly what that was like. Bakura gave him problems with everything that he didn't understand. That was the only reason he wasn't there now. He refused to do any form of temple.

            "What's your culture?" Raye interrupted the two's conversation. 

            Yami turned his attention back to her.  She stood there, with her head titled towards the side in confusion. Luna sat on her shoulders, and if Yami wasn't seeing things she was still glaring at him. The thought was unsettling. He fumbled before finding his answer.

            "I-I'm Egyptian." He finally forced the answer out. "I've only been here for…for…"

            Yami stopped. He really didn't know how long he had been there. He had helped Yugi beat Pegasus and save his friends and defeat Marik to save his friends. But he had no idea how long that had been. He really hadn't gotten a grasp on time until his memories had come back.

            "A little over a year." Ryou answered for him startling Yami. "He was sent he by his father who thought he could have a better life over here. He lives with his brother Yugi and Grandfather."

            Yami had to try hard to hide his shock. How had Ryou come up with that story so fast? He must have used it when someone questioned Bakura. He was extremely grateful that Ryou would use it for him. He gave him a hidden smile and turned back to Ryou and her glaring cat. She wore a large, excited smile.

            "Wow!" She looked Yami up and down, raising another blush to rise in his cheeks. "You're from Egypt? Did you ever visit any Pharaohs' tombs? I love ancient history like that. I think it would be just amazing to have been alive then. Everything about that time sounds so magical."

            Yami could only stare at Raye in amazement. This girl loved everything he came from. She could sit there and listen to all the stories of his past and find it enthralling. Yugi could listen to him, but not for extended periods. He'd get antsy, start feeling as though it were a history lesson. The need to go hang out with his friends would raise and Yugi would beg Yami to leave the past be and enjoy the future. 

            "I know a lot about the ancient ways of Egypt." He nodded and tried to ignore the look that crossed Ryou's face. "I loved being there, and in a small way I'm upset that I can never go back."

            A sudden wave of depression swept over Yami. He was right. A small part of him missed his past terribly. He missed his friends, his servants, and his princess. But the other part of him knew that if he received this wish he would miss his hikari more then anything. Yugi was his other part, his light. Without him he would only be half a person. 

            "But my life here is one that I know I can never leave." He gave a sad smile. "So I've had to give up my old life. I'm sorry to see it go but it must."

            Raye was about to say something when high-pitched giggle stopped her. She growled and lowered her head as another girl of apparently the same age ran up to them. She had long blond pig-tails that were connected to her head by balls of the same blond hair. She wore a huge grin as she approached Raye.

            "Oh Raye!" She cooed. "Who's the cutie that you're talking to? Are you going to introduce me or are you going to just stand there and keep him all to himself?"

            Raye glared at her before giving her a sneer.

            "I can tell you one thing _Serena_." She spoke with an air of superiority. "His name isn't _Darien!"_

            Serena's eyes grew wide. She turned away from Raye in a childish pout.

            "I wasn't going to try anything." She whined. "I was just going to introduce myself. He's obviously a friend of yours. I thought I had the right to know him too."

            Yami watched this interaction with some trepidation. The two of them fought like Joey and Tristan.  It was actually quite amusing to watch. Except for the fact that Luna was still watching him. He was about to say something when another girl broke into the argument.

            "Raye, Serena, enough!" She had blue hair that was cut in a short, bob-cut style. Her soft blue eyes were narrowed. "You two half to stop this fighting. It starts to get annoying after a while."

            Yami turned to Ryou to comment about how much this interaction reminded him of their own friends, but stopped short. Ryou was staring at the new girl with wide awed eyes. Yami saw something his soft brown eyes that caused his to smile sadly. He saw love and adoration. He turned back to the girl and saw her giving Ryou a shy smile. Looked like the feeling was mutual. Serena leaned towards Raye, her argument forgotten and giggled.

            "Looks like Amy found a new boyfriend." She grinned at Raye's shocked reaction. 

            Amy blushed and covered her mouth behind a fist. Ryou blushed as well and scuffed at the ground with his shoe. Their shyness was amusing. Yami stood there grinning at his blushing friend. He went to make his own comment when he was interrupted by two more female voices.

            _'How many of them are there around here?' He asked himself._

            The two that approached appeared to be complete opposites. One was tall with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had eyes that were a gleaming green. Yami could tell by looking at her that she would be the wrong person to mess with. 

            The other was short with long flowing blond hair that was half pulled back in a large red bow. She had shinning blue eyes that seemed to have a permanent smile. Perched on her shoulder was another cat but this one was white with a crescent moon on its forehead. It gave Yami a curious look over and then appeared to glare at him just like Luna. It leapt from the girl's shoulder and landed firmly on Yami's. The force knocked him back a few steps.

            "Artemis!" The blond girl cried, pulling the cat off the startled dark's shoulder."What's gotten into you?" She gave Yami an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, he never does this. I'm Mina."

            Yami gave a weak smile and nodded. Cats were highly thought of in Egypt therefore he had always been tied to them. But he guessed the cats in Japan didn't think the same way. 

            "Yeah, that was kind of weird." The taller girl gave Yami a large smile. "I'm Lita. And you are?"

            "I'm Yami." He had never had to introduce himself so many times in one day. Maybe he could finally pass off as entirely mortal without Yugi's help. "And this is my friend Ryou. Nice to meet all of you."

            "Yes, nice to meet you." Echoed Ryou.

            "You're British?" Amy seemed delighted by this.

            Ryou blushed again and knew that if Yami ever talked to Bakura he would never live this down. Which basically meant he was safe. Yami and Bakura argued like Raye and her friend Serena.  He shook his head slightly.

            "I'm afraid not." He gave Amy an apologetic smile. "I lived there for most of my life and the accent seemed to stick. My father moves around a lot and I used to move with him. Now I'm old enough to live on my own so I stay here when he leaves."

            Amy didn't seem disappointed by this and nodded to say she understood. Yami smiled. Ryou seemed to have found himself a love interest. Then again neither of them seemed to doing anything more then making eyes at each other. And Amy hadn't meet Ryou's room mate, that baka Bakura yet. Once that happened, her urge to hang out at Ryou's place may drop. 

            Yami cast another glance at the two cats and noticed that both of them were staring at him with narrowed eyes. He swallowed hard and tried to back away from them, but this action drew Raye's attention. She followed his gaze down to the two cats and saw their steely stare. She was stunned and worried. Luna and Artemis never acted this way around people unless they suspected them. But Yami couldn't be of the enemy. She had had to save _him the other night, not fight him. She would have to talk to them later. They really seemed to be upsetting him, almost as if he could sense their anger. _

            "Yami!" A light voice called from behind the group. "I'm back. I'm sorry it took so long. You wouldn't believe the line in the store. It was practically out the door."

            Yugi ran up to the group and for the first time noticed the five girls that stood opposite his dark and friend. He also noticed the way that Yami looked at one with dark hair and violet eyes. She seemed to have the same regal fierceness to her features that Yami did. He decided to introduce himself.

            "Hi, I'm Yugi." He chirped and gave a quick wave, almost dropping Yami's drink in the process.

            Yami moved faster then any would have given him credit and grabbed the titling cup before it was able to completely over turn. He gave his light a grin an took a swig from his catch.

            "Thanks Yami." He gave him a sheepish grin and turned to the girls. "Who are your new friends?"

            "I'm Raye." The dark haired girl answered before naming off and pointing at each of her friends. "And that's Lita, Amy, Mina, and Serena."

            Yugi noticed Raye's priestess outfit and his grin grew wider.

            "You own this temple?" He asked in a rushed voice.

            Raye gave him a gentle smile. He reminded her so much of Rini. Speaking of which, she decided that the two had to meet. They both looked like they would be the same age. 

            "Yes I do." She seemed to rethink her answer. "Actually my grandfather does. I live with him and help him run this place. He's getting too old to do it himself."

            Yugi's eyes brightened. "Really? Me and Yami live with our Grandpa too! And we help him run his store cause it's too much work for him."

            Yugi smiled. So there were similarities between Yami and Raye. This would make his end of the deal so much easier. Yami had just been talking the other night of wondering what love felt like. Now was his chance to help his yami figure it all out. He suddenly remembered that he had promised Grandpa they'd only be gone for an hour and then they'd come back to help him at the shop.

            "Which reminds me, we have to go!" Yugi turned to Yami with a panicked look on his gentle features. "I promised Grandpa we wouldn't be gone long before we'd come back and help him. We really have to go Yami or he'll start to get mad!"

            Yami's eyes widened. He remembered the last time the two of them had flaked out on a promise to help Grandpa. They hadn't been able to flake out for another week because they hadn't been allowed to leave the house. Only Yugi was able to escape for school. Yami had become Grandpa's temporary slave. And it hadn't been fun.

            "All right." He nodded quickly and then looked up at Raye. "It was really nice meeting you. I'll see around."

            Both he and Yugi turned and ran for the Game Shop. Ryou, upon noticing he was now alone, gave Amy a shaky goodbye and followed his retreating friends. Raye watched Yami leave with a slight sense of sorrow. She really did like him. There's was just something about him that wouldn't let her stop thinking of him. She gave a quiet sigh as she watched him take the temple stairs two at a time. 

            _'I will see you again.' She thought. __'Maybe not as myself, but we will meet again.'_

~*~

            He watched the two brothers leave the temple followed by their white haired friend. There was something about that boy that he didn't trust. And it wasn't the fact that he appeared to be moving in on his girl, Raye. Of course Raye really wasn't his girl, and that guy didn't know him. But that was all besides the point. The point was he had worked so hard to catch Raye's admiration and no upstart in a fancy leather jacket was going to steal her from him. He decided he had to follow that guy and let him know.

            Brushing some of his long brown hair out of his eyes, Chad set off after the two look a likes. He was going to make that guy listen, no matter what he had to do to get him to.

**Moons: Ta da! I've introduced almost all the characters in the story. **

**Aurora****: What the hell!! I thought we agreed that there would only be one romance story between Raye and Yami! What the hell is this Ryou/Amy shit?!**

**Moons: Ignore her and her language. She's swearing more because she's trying to keep the romance muses from redressing her again. And no, _you agreed that there would only be one romance story. I have an idea for a Sailor Moon/Yu-gi-oh! Series. And let me tell you. I think the second story will be better then the first._**

**Aurora****: So there's going to be five of them?!**

**Moons: Maybe…maybe more.**

**Aurora****: x.x**

**Moons: While I got her knocked speechless, please read and review this chapter…I'm going to start the next chapter of "Unbroken" that story is just starting to heat up!!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Moons: Next chapter!!**

**Aurora****: Yippie…*rolls eyes***

**Moons: She's really not liking this romance thing. But to bad. She's my muse, so technically this is all her fault.**

**Aurora****: hmph…that's what you think. Romance is never my fault. This time it's yours.**

**Moons: Seems everything's my fault these days. Oh well…maybe writing this will make her be quiet.**

**Aurora****: Nothing will ever make me quiet!! **

**Moons: That's what I was afraid of…**

**Have You Ever?**

****

****

            "So who was she?" Yugi kept taunting Yami with the same question. "Come on Yami!! Tell me! Who was that girl? Someone special?"

            Yugi quirked an eyebrow at Yami. Yami stepped back away from him. When had his aibou become so conniving? He had turned into a little dancing demon, skipping around him. Raye had been a friend, nothing more. But if that was true, why did her face still dance through his mind?

            "Raye's a friend." Yami shrugged his shoulders. "You heard what she said. Her and her grandfather own that temple forced me to go to. I was giving an acient Egyptian prayer when her friend Serena's cat startled me. We got to talking and knowing each other."

            _'And I wish to talk to her again.' Yami thought absently. _'I don't understand why I want to talk to her so badly, but I do.'__

            Yugi smiled to himself. Unbeknownst to Yami, Yugi had heard that thought. Yami hadn't remembered to hide it behind any mental defenses. So his darkness was falling for someone. It was about time. Yami spent so much time with Yugi that had almost seemed to forget that they were two separate beings now. Though he was still tied to the puzzle and still held his shadow powers he could be considered a normal eighteen year old. Yami could live a life that was all his own. Which meant he could fall in love. 

            "Whatever you say Yami." He chuckled. "But I still think there's more there."

            Yami went to disagree but someone jumped out of the shadows in front of them. Yugi stumbled backwards with a startled yelp and Yami bristled with defense. He clenched his teeth and let out a low growl. It was his job to be his light's protector, against anything. Including a normal off the street punk.

            "Yami, I presume?" The new person spoke. He was a boy of about twenty. Long, shaggy, brunette hair. His small eyes were hidden behind long bangs. He glared at Yami with a deep hatred. 

            "Yes?" Yami spoke slowly as though suspecting something. 

            "I'm Chad." The shaggy boy spoke. "And I've come to give you a warning."

            Yami raised his eyebrows and glanced at Yugi. So Chad wasn't here to threaten his hikari, but himself. He turned back to Chad and nodded.

            "And what is that warning?" He asked.

            "This!" Chad screamed rushing at Yami with fists drawn. Yami was startled but easily dodged the attack. Chad was quick to return to his feet and launch himself once again at the yami. The dark had very little time to dodge this attack, and Chad's fist skimmed his cheek. His miss threw him off balance and left him sprawling to the ground.

            "What the hell is your problem?" Yami shouted. "I don't even know you!"

            Chad panted before flipping over on to his back. He glared at Yami.

            "You stay away from her." Chad growled. "Raye is mine! You leave her alone!"

            Yugi gasped. This whole little spat was because Chad had fallen for the same girl that his yami had. He groaned inwardly. Of course Yami couldn't fall for someone that could make life simpler. He decided that he had to use his power of reasoning to get Chad to calm down.

            "Chad, please." Yugi took a step forward. "There is nothing going on between Yami and Raye. They just meet today. They were only talking because they shared a few interests. You just have to calm down!"

            Chad turned his burning gaze on Yugi. He couldn't be right. It was a lie. He had watched the way Raye's eyes followed Yami as he left. Yugi was lying, and Chad hated lying.

            "You lie!" He screamed jumping up. With out so much as a second though, he jumped at the small boy, pulling back a fist to attack. 

            "No!" Yami shouted. He jumped in front of Yugi just in time for Chad's fist to bury itself deep in his stomach. His air left him in a gasping breath as he dropped to his knees.

            "Yami!" Yugi shouted, dropping beside his panting counterpart.

            Chad smirked at his fallen foe. "You've gotten your warning." He laughed before stalking off. Yugi could glare at his retreating back before turning his attention back to Yami.

            "Yami, are you all right?" He asked quickly.

            "Y-yes." His dark wheezed. "It was a weak hit. I've felt worse."

            Yami offered a slight chuckle before forcing himself to one knee. His stomach hurt, there was no lying about that, but he had been right. He had felt worse. Like he did at that moment. Was that guy Raye's boyfriend. Had he started having these feelings for someone he couldn't have? It tore at his chest with a feeling that was worse then the pain that flared in his stomach. Could this be love?

            No! It wasn't love. He wouldn't allow himself to feel that way about someone that was obviously not with in his reach. Chad had made that clear with one blow. 

            No. He would not let himself fall in love.

~*~

            "Luna! Artemis!" Raye yelled once they were in the safety of her own room. "What was that all about? Why were you so hostile towards Yami?"

            The two cats sat on top of her bed. They watched the five scouts with stern eyes. They had reasons to act the way they had. And they didn't seem in the least bit remorseful.

            "You obviously didn't sense it Raye." Luna spoke sternly. "There is something up with that boy. Something not quiet right."

            All five scouts gasped. None of them had felt anything odd about Yami. Even Raye, which was odd with her ESP. She usually knew right off the bat if something was weird about someone she met. And she had felt nothing out of place when she met Yami so she was hesitant to believe Luna. But the others weren't. 

            "What felt out of place Luna?" Amy asked. She always had her head about her when it came to Scout business. That was why she was graced with the guardian planet Mercury.

            Luna looked down and seemed to think to herself. It was apparent that even she didn't know what was odd about Raye's new friend. And that pleased Raye. If Luna couldn't find something wrong then maybe there really wasn't anything wrong in the first place and they were just being cautious around a new person that was so different. After all he was Egyptian. 

            "There was a dark presence in him." Artemis spoke for Luna.

            All the scouts gasped.

            "A dark presence?" Lita leaned forward, trying to get closer to the two cats. "What do you mean a dark presence? You think he's our new enemy from the Negaverse?"

            "There is that possibility." Luna nodded. "Scouts, be careful around him."

            "No!" Raye slammed her fist down on the desk and quickly rose to her feet. "He's not our enemy! Yami's the one I saved last night. He was the older brother who risked himself to save his younger brother. He can't be the bad guy!"

            Everyone, including the cats, seemed shocked by Raye's outburst. She attacked out of pure emotion which was something none of them were used to seeing. She must truly care for Yami.

            "No." Luna looked at Raye; looked through her. "There's something else. You saw something else. What was it?"

            Raye hung her head. She didn't want to tell them those visions she had. They had been horrible. There was something about the way Yami had looked up at her with such eyes before whispering, _"I'll come back to you_." She sighed and hung her head.

            "The other night I followed the trail to their house." She closed her eyes as she spoke. "I peeked into their window and saw they were both safe and asleep. I turned to leave but I was struck by this horrible feeling of foreboding. I asked Mars to show me what was in Yami's future and it showed him bring targeted again by our new enemy."

            Mina coked her head to the side. "So you mean, he's their target?"

            Raye nodded. The only problem was she didn't know exactly who was targeting him and why. Her visions hadn't showed her that. But she didn't need to that to know that he could be in serious trouble if they didn't find out.

            "Still Scouts," Luna spoke gravely. "There is something about that boy that disturbs me. He has a feeling of darkness about him. Even if he isn't from the Negaverse there is something off about him. I still want you to be warned." 

            Four of the scouts nodded. All four, except Raye. She looked out at nothing, her thoughts lost in her visions once again. He wasn't evil…he couldn't be.

~*~

Raye peered into the fire that crackled before her. So often she had relied on its powers to lead her down the right path. She had used it to see that her Grandfather had been turned into that horrible creature by the Negaverse. So of course when she asked it to show her their new enemy's next victim it wouldn't lie. The Scouts needed a jump up on their enemy.

She kneeled down and was ready to begin the ceremony when the door kicked open. Cold wind rushed in form outside and swirled in frigid tornados around her. The fire flickered and danced, combating the intruding cold. Raye let out a shocked cry and turned to face her intruder. 

Chad stood in the doorway, glaring at her from underneath his veil of shaggy bangs. Raye quickly climbed to her feet and returned his steely gaze.

"Chad!" Raye placed both hands on her hips and tried her best to sound exasperated. "What's your problem?"

The truth was Raye had been scared. Here she was, ready to try and out smart this new enemy and the door busts open. Of course she was going to be somewhat frightened. It was only natural!

"I have to warn you Raye." Chad's normal California accent was gone. "You have to stay away from Yami. He's not good for you. He's not good for anybody."

Raye cocked her head to the side. She was really starting to get irritated by people telling her that Yami wasn't any good. She had felt nothing when they met and usually she was right on the ball about people. 

"What are you talking about Chad?" She rubbed her forehead. "There's nothing between me and Yami. Today was the first time I met him. We were just talking about similar things we like. No big deal."

Chad sighed and looked down at the ground before slowly retreating. Before he was gone, he turned and called something over his shoulder. 

"He's bad Raye." He called. "I can feel it."

Raye watched him leave with a bit of sadness. That poor boy was so jealous of every guy that she talked to. When she used to hang out with Darien he had nearly gone mental. But she had pressing things to worry about at the moment then Chad's over zealous crush on her.

She turned back to the fire and closed her eyes. She needed to clear her mind of any unnecessary thoughts. Forming the question in her mind, she slowly spoke it.

"Please Fire," She murmured. "Show me the next victim of our enemy, allow me to protect them from all evil harm!"

Her eyes snapped open just as the fire began a frantic dance. It jumped about before her before slowly forming a picture. Raye gasped when the face came into focus.

"Yami!"

**Moons: And there we go, the end of chapter three sets you up for action in the next chapter.**

**Aurora****: I don't care what it is as long as it isn't gushy romance!**

**Moons: v_v …why can't I have a normal muse? Anyway, please read and review this chapter and I'll get started on the other stories so I can write the next chapter in this one.**

**Aurora****: I hate overtime.**

**Moons: You love it! Oh!! And I found a place that sell Japanese versions of Yu-gi-oh! So I'm all excited. But I have a question. Does anyone know what tape number the episode where Yugi takes the hit to save Mia and Jonouchi? I want that episode and the tapes are only labeled by numbers. (I have 26 which is when Yugi and Jonouchi duel the Big 5 who has Honda's body. And Otogi's in it!! I love him!!) So if you know please let me know!! Thanks!!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Moons: Whoa, sorry for the long wait on this one, but I had a kinda of writer's block. I blame ****Aurora**!!****

**Aurora****: HEY!!! It wasn't my doing! I just didn't want to waste my power on a romance when you have to other angst/drama/suspense.**

**Moons: Yeah, yeah, you still upset my readers.**

**Aurora: Oh well, if they like the story that much then they'll keep reading and reviewing.**

**Moons: I hope so. So here's the next chapter in the "Have You Ever" saga.**

**Have You Ever**

****

**CHAPTER FOUR**

****

            The night once again fell heavily on the game shop. Yami sighed and drew his knees up closer to his chest. He sat out on the low roof that jutted out from his and Yugi's bedroom window. Sleep seemed to be evading him that night so he figured that some star gazing may help. Off in the distance he spotted an unusual star. It was larger then the rest and had a red hue. Yami knew right away that it must be the planet Mars. He sighed.

            Mars was the planet of love. Just as Venus was beauty, Mercury was intelligence, Jupiter was strength, and the moon was loyalty. Each planet had its own meaning, and Yami knew them all well. He eyed Mars with a longing. It stood for love, something he wished terribly for. And early he thought he may had been on his way to rekindling that forgotten emotion. That was until that washed up rocker had burst out of the bushes and made his point physically clear.

            Yami let another sigh escape and looked out over the city. From where he sat he could see the roof of Raye's temple. Why did the one girl who seemed so perfect have to be taken? Yami figured it was better that he learned about Chad as early as he did, before he was able to develop true feelings for Raye. 

            But if he hadn't developed feelings fir her, then why did he feel so heartbroken? Their meeting had started out so normal. That cat, Luna, had surprised him and then Raye had come over to apologize. Yami shuddered. Those cats, Luna and Artemis. There was something weird about them. It was like they were almost human. They had stared at him as though he were pure evil.

            None of that mattered now though. All that mattered was Raye was out of reach and he was alone again. Alone to forget what love feels like.

            There was only one other thing that bothered him, and that was the creature from the night before. What had it been and why had it gone after Yugi. He had never seen anything like it before. The only thing he could compare it too was a Duel Monster. But that didn't make sense either. You needed shadow powers to control a Duel Monster in real life, and the only two he knew with those powers were Marik and Bakura. And neither of them would have drained Yugi's energy. They would have challenged him to a duel in order to get his puzzle. So did they have a new enemy? Yami sighed and laid back. As he watched the stars, he gave a sigh. What the hell was going on?

~~'~@

            _She laughed when she saw him lay down with a sigh. So he was trying to figure things out. Good luck. There was no way that a measly human was going to figure out the workings of the Negaverse. Not there was very much to figure out any how. She wanted energy to awaken the greatest fighting beast of the Negaverse. The one that even Queen Beryle forgot about. She was to busy trying to get Sailor Moon's Crescent Wand, which was a waste of time. What she really should have done was gathered enough energy to awaken Despair. And she should have started by draining the energy of those damn Sailor Scouts. Their energy was the best. Theirs and this boy she was watching. There was something about the energy the monster had been able to draw from him that had grabbed her interest.    _

_            "Maybe I should send a creature to grab his energy." She mused to herself. "And then those Sailor Brats will show up and I can drain them as well."_

_            All their energy would give her a boost on the energy she needed to awaken her monster. And with the Sailor Scouts out of the picture there'd be no one to stop her from getting energy from anyone she wanted. With the Scouts out of the way there would be no one to stop her take over._

_            She turned to the large table behind her. Tiny clay figures littered the table. Each one was sculpted with the perfect physical features of the best creatures. She scanned them before picking up one and placing it out the ground. She clamped her hands together in front of her face and began chanting. The tiny clay figure began to glow, and then grow until it stood in front of her, six feet of breathing Negaverse warrior. _

_            The creature had dark blue skin and wore a tight black leather bikini top and mini skirt. It wore knee high leather boots. Its hair was jet black and pulled back in a long pony tail. Her crystal blue eyes glared down at her._

_            "Welcome to life __Regina__." She told the creature. "I have a mission for you. That boy over there. Go after him, get his energy. And if those annoying Sailor Scouts show up, get their energy too. And the energy of anyone who tries to get in your way. Understood?"_

_Regina__ turned her glare on the hovering picture of the boy, Yami, and nodded. _

_            "His energy's mine." She hissed before disappearing. _

_            "Good." She laughed. "And soon we'll release Despair and the world will be mine."_

~~'~@

            "Serena! Will you get your grubby hands off my stuff!"

            Raye jumped up and ran over to where her friend Serena was riffling through her unread Magna. Serena looked up at Raye, her blue eyes watery, and put the book down. 

            "My hands are grubby?" She asked in a tear filled voice, placing the comic book on the ground and holding her hands out in front of her face. "Darien always says how much he likes my hands."

            "Oh brother." Luna, Serena's black cat rolled her eyes. "If she starts crying, we're never going to get anything done!"

            At the small table in Raye's room, the other three scouts agreed. Mina (otherwise known as Sailor Venus) ran a hand through her long blond hair and breathed out an agitated sigh. 

            "Serena, Raye," She sighed. "Can you hold off the fighting for one scout meeting. Besides Raye, you should be interested in this meeting. We're discussing a topic that seems to be a hot spot for you."

            Raye stopped glaring at Serena (or Sailor Moon) and turned to look at Mina with some interest. She walked away from Serena who was still examining her hands and sat at the table across from Mina.

            "And what would that topic be?" She asked.

            "That boyfriend of yours." Lita (or Sailor Jupiter) laughed. "Luna and Artemis are really worried about those vibes they felt off him the today."

            Raye lowered her head and glared at Lita. She felt the blush creep up into her cheeks.

            "He's not my boyfriend Lita." She grumbled. "But why do you think that he needs to be watched?"

            Amy (or Sailor Mercury) shifted in her seat and looked over at Raye.

            "Well, they're positive they felt some odd vibes off him today." She explained. "So they feel that if he isn't from the Negaverse that he may attract whoever sent that monster the other day. And we don't know who sent it. He may be our way of finding out who our new enemy is."

            Raye rested her elbows on the table and then placed her chin in her hands. She stared off into space, thinking about that night she saw him. There was something about him that just seemed to fit. But everyone was warning her about him. Even brain-dead Chad was saying he was no good and Chad liked everyone. Maybe there was something about him, but she was just too caught up on her visions to see it.

            But those visions had showed Yami as the victim, not the attacker. So what could watching him do? Yes, it might help bring their new enemy out, but it wouldn't reveal what they really wanted to gain. Every enemy was after something new. Some wanted energy to fuel a takeover; other's wanted it for their own hunger or benefit. What could their new enemy want that one of the others hadn't already tried? 

            "I just don't get what your interest in him is." She sighed. "My vision showed me Yami as being the enemy's target. We shouldn't be watching him for clues. We should be watching him for protection."

            "While that is true," Luna jumped into the middle of the table. "We aren't sure that he isn't an enemy of ours yet. He may not be with the Negaverse, but he could still be bad."

            Raye huffed and turned away from Luna. She couldn't believe this. They were all against Yami! Even after he tried to fight off that monster the other night to save his little brother, they still suspected him. It was ridiculous. 

            She was about to open her mouth when a flash of panic raced through her system. She gasped and pushed away from the table. Visions began to race in front of her closed eyelids. She saw some strange creature attack Yami at the Game Shop where he lived. It drained him dry and then made a quick get away, leaving a barely breathing Yami on the little over hanging roof.

            "Raye!" Luna's voice cut through to her. "What's wrong? What do you see?"

            "Yami." She gasped, forcing herself to her feet. "He's in trouble. They're going to attack him again. They want his energy!"

            Before she could answer any more questions, Raye bolted out the door. She needed to get to Yami quickly, before it was too late. The monster she had seen hadn't bothered to stick around for more victims. It just took Yami's energy and ran. Which means it had specific orders to do just that. So maybe their new enemy had already tapped into the differences that everyone else seemed to feel. 

            As she ran, Raye began to grow more irritated. What was so wrong with being different? She was different. And that wasn't including being a Sailor Scout. She had her ESP that made her a certified "freak" as some would call it. She growled low in her throat and ducked into a nearby alley way. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the red stick and held it high over her head. With a deep anger she shouted.

            "Mars…Power…_Transform!!"_

            Large flames burst from the stick and swirled to surround her. They circled her body and shattered, giving way to the Sailor Scout, Sailor Mars. 

            Mars ran, her red high heels clacking on the sidewalk. The Game Shop was only a block away. When she reached it, she jumped up on to the roof and made her way over to where the small over hang was. Peering over the edge she spotted Yami laying there. A small grin pulled at her lips. He looked so peaceful, laying there with his eyes closed. She wondered what he was thinking about.

            Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he glared at the spot where she knelt. His fierce crimson eyes were almost terrifying in the dark. She gasped and stumbled back away from the roof's edge. 

            "Who's there?" He growled from the over hang. "I saw you! Come out now. I must warn you, if you have plans to hurt my hikari, you're wasting your time."

            Mars furrowed her brow. His hikari? His light? What did he mean by his light? Was that what he called his little brother? She suddenly smiled and had to stop herself from laughing. Of course he was acting so defensive. He was probably worried that she was another creature here to drain his little brother. She approached the roof's edge and jumped down, landing softly on the overhang.

            Yami gasped when the girl straightened up after her landing. She had long black hair and stunning violet eyes. She wore an interesting outfit that had even Yami confused. But she didn't seem dangerous, at least not to him. In fact she seemed…beautiful. She reminded him of Raye, but maybe this one wasn't taken.

            He took a step towards her, but she seemed to back off. Yami stopped moving and looked her up and down. She definitely was beautiful.

            "Do you mind if I ask your name?" He spoke softly, as though she were a deer that he would scare away. 

            She seemed to hesitate before finally answering.

            "You can call me Sailor Mars." She whispered. "And don't worry about your hikari. I haven't come to harm you. In fact, I've come to help protect you."

            That comment caught Yami's attention. He glanced at the window that was behind Mars. She noticed his gaze was no longer on her and turned to follow it. Inside the window she saw his little brother sleeping in the bed. His large purple eyes were shut and a small yet dreamy smile graced his face. She smiled as well. He looked so cute and innocent. At that moment she vowed to see that she would do whatever needed to make sure that his big brother would always be there. 

            "I worry about him." Yami suddenly spoke. "He's tough, but not always tough enough. He's got a heart big enough for the both of us."

            Mars gave him a small smile. "You don't have to worry about him." She told him with a bit of sadness. "The people who attacked you last night don't want him. They're after you. That's why I'm here. To make sure neither of you get hurt. Neither of you."

            Yami didn't seem to completely understand. He cocked his head to the side in an almost comical manner. But there was a slight fear in his eyes. He turned away from her and sighed heavily. 

            "I wish things were that easy." Yami ran a shaky hand through his wild hair. "But this wouldn't be the first time that someone's come after me and Yugi. It'll take more then a heartfelt promise to save us."

            Mars walked up to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Yami glanced over his shoulder and saw her smiling down at him.

            "I might just have that little extra you need." She winked and pointed up at the sky.

            Yami followed to where she was pointing and saw the bright red planet of Mars. When he turned back to her she snapped her fingers and a tiny spark of fire jumped to life. Yami stared at the flame in amazement. How had she been able to do that?

            "H-how do you do that?" He stumbled over his question.

            "Magic." She chuckled. "The planet Mars protects me, that's why I carry its name. I am able to control fire, and hopefully that will be what you need to help you and your young brother."

            Yami smiled and grabbed her hands tightly in his own. His crimson eyes were light and Mars saw the innocent beauty he had held while she watched him sleep. Her heart began to melt again.

            "Thank you Mars." He whispered. "I'm glad to finally find a person I can compare with."

            These words confused her. That he could compare with? Did that mean he _was different? Could Luna and Artemis been right? No, no they couldn't have been. Yami may be different but that didn't meant that he was bad. She was different and she spent her free time saving the world. Hell, maybe Yami did too!_

            "Compare with?" She finally voiced her question. "Do you know magic too Yami?"

            Yami was about to answer but a loud thud of someone joining them on the roof stopped him. Both he and Mars whirled around to face the new person. Or better yet, creature. It appeared to be a woman with blue skin and jet black hair. It wore a scandalous leather mini skirt and top.

            "I know magic." It taunted them. "But I wouldn't want to break up this cute little date to show you. I want to break it up to piss you off."

            It waved a hand at them and tiny daggers shot towards them. Yami and Mars both jumped back, narrowly missing the sharp assault. Regaining her feet, she glared at the monster with her angry violet eyes.

            "Well congratulations." She growled. "You've pissed me off."

            "Now that we have that squared away," The creature turned a deadly gaze back on Yami, "I've got business to attend to."

            She shot an arm out towards Yami and long black rope shot out and wrapped itself around his body. He let out a quick yell and tried to wriggle an arm free. If he could get a hand free he could send this thing spiraling into the shadow realm. But he couldn't. He couldn't move. In his frustration, the eye began glowing on his forehead. This caught the beast's attention and it drew Yami in closer.

            "What's this?" She mused, running her finger over its glowing surface. It let out a cry as an energy surged through it at the contact. With an angry growl it wrapped its hands around Yami's throat. "No matter. Time to say goodbye."

            The creatures hands started glowing and Yami felt that same feeling of his soul being ripped from his body. He threw his head back and let out a strangled cry of agony. Not this again, he couldn't take another vicious energy drain. The puzzle could only work to replenish him so fast. Slowly he began to grow weaker and weaker. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard someone mumble something.

            "M-Mars." He chocked. "Mars. H-help me."

            Suddenly Yami felt a heat on his face. The creature holding him screamed and let go. He crumpled to the ground coughing and rubbing his throat. He felt some energy return slowly but not enough to allow him control over his legs yet. With slow movements he looked up to see the creature holding its hands and sending a death glare at Mars.

            "You'll pay for that Sailor Bitch." It growled.

            Mars raised an eyebrow. "Sailor Bitch?" She mused. "I give you credit. That's an original one. Too bad you used it in a false statement!"

            Mar pointed a finger at the creature before shouting, 

            "MARS…FIREBIRD…_STRIKE!"_

            A large bird formed of fire appeared out of the air and shot towards the creature. Its eyes grew wide and jumped out of the way. The attack only managed to graze its arm. But the pain shout that came from it was enough to bring a smile to Mars face.

            "You brat." It seethed. "How dare you attack Regina!"

            "Oh pity," Mars mocked. "Well when you play with fire you're bound to get burned!"

            Yami looked at Mars through blurry eyes. He gasped and in his weakness, struggled to his knees. Through his hazy vision he was sure that Mars looked just like Raye. But that was impossible. He was almost positive that if Raye had the kind of power that Mars had, he would have been able to sense it. Closing his eyes, he called on the powers of his puzzle. He'd use them to see through whatever Mars was using to hide her actually identity. But just as he was about to tap into his powers, dizziness washed over him, coaxing him into darkness.

            "Not enough…energy." He murmured before collapsing onto the roof.

            Mars saw this and was momentarily distracted from the monster. Her heart tightened as she realized that Yami had lost way too much energy. If she didn't defeat this creature, Regina, then Yami would remain an empty shell until his body gave out and he died. She couldn't let that happen, because oddly enough, she felt something for the boy she had only talked to once.

            But for a moment she had forgotten about Regina. When she turned her attention back on the monster a black rope wrapped around her body. She let out a terrified shriek.

            "Your turn." Regina laughed. "Your little boyfriend's down for the count, and now you'll join him."

            "I don't think so!"

            A bright light flashed and cut through the rope. Mars let out a cry as she fell backwards and the ropes fell from her body. She looked up and saw the remainder of the scouts standing on the upper roof. Venus winked at her and blew on her index finger as though it were a gun.

            "More of you?" Regina growled. "I didn't sign on for this. I'm out."

            "Not if we can stop you!" Jupiter shouted jumping down to the lower roof. She crossed her arm and closed her eyes before snapping them opening and shouting…

            "JUPITER…THUNDER…_CRASH!"_

            Lightening crackled out from Jupiter's out stretched hands and flew towards Regina. But just as it were about to hit her she faded away. Jupiter jumped back, shocked at the turn of events.

            "_Sorry brats," Regina's voice seemed to come from the air around them. "__I got what I came from like I always do. Pity little Mars, now you have to kiss you boyfriend goodbye!"_

            "No!" Mars screamed, jumping up and running to the spot where Regina had just stood. "You can't do this you coward! Come back and fight!"

            Her only answer was a malicious laughter that filled her head. With a chocked cry, Mars turned and dropped down beside Yami. She pulled him into a sitting position and held his limp body close.

            "Yami, wake up." She almost demanded him. "I promised to protect you. You can't do this!"

            Mercury laid a gentle hand on her shoulder but Mars shrugged it off. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't have lost. They never lost and Mars didn't want to start now. Not with Yami being their first failure.

            "I-I'll be okay."

            Mars gasped and looked down at Yami. He was looking up at her with half-lidded eyes. On his forehead, that same odd eye glowed. All the other scouts took a step back, gasping in surprise.

            "Luna was right." Mercury gasped. "He _is_ different."

            Yami chuckled deeply and turned his attention back to Mars.

            "Yes, I'm different." He whispered. "But not bad. I'll be fine with sleep. Thank you for helping me…Raye."

            Mars gasped. He knew who she was? Who she really was. Could it be that he had ESP as well? Or maybe he had another power that she was never even aware existed. Yami's eyes drifted shut, but slid back open to look at the rest of the scouts.

            "You guys too, Lita, Amy, Mina, and Serena."

            His eyes finally shut and his body went limp. Mars pulled him close and looked back up at the rest. Her violet eyes were bright with both excitement and confusion.

            "He knows." She whispered. "God knows how but he knows. And he's good. Guys, he good!"

**Moons: Uh-oh, Yami knows!**

**Aurora: Big deal, we all knew that was coming.**

**Moons: *glares* You know, I know you don't like all this romance stuff, but you don't have to be such a stick in the mud.**

**Aurora****: Whatever. As long as Malik/Marik gets someone and a story then I'm good.**

**Moons: We'll see…**

**Aurora****: *perks up* Then finish this story and let's move on!!**

****


	5. Chapter Five

**Moons: Okay next installment. Can't talk long cause I'm in car and I don't want to run out of battery power before I get to finish writing this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Aurora****: And read and review!!**

**Have You Ever**

****

**CHAPTER FIVE**

****

            Raye sat on the steps of her temple staring off into the star filled sky. Her and her grandfather had long since closed the temples to visitors for the day and now she had time to think about the events of the previous night. It had all been so surreal.

            Somehow Yami had been able to tell their true identities. Promptly after that he had passed out. Lita had carried back into his room and slipped into his bed, being careful not to wake his little brother, Yugi.

            Raye sighed and rested her chin in her hands. Was Yugi even his real brother? They seemed to have a close relationship, and they looked way too much alike for them not to be brothers. But with everything that had happened last night, how could she be sure? How could she even be sure that he was human?

            Drawing in another deep breath she turned her gaze on her guardian planet Mars. Her eyes softened and her thoughts eased. Who was she to think wrongly of him based on these new discoveries? She wasn't entirely human herself. Maybe that was a good thing. Maybe they were meant to be together because of that.

            She blushed deeply and pulled her gaze away from the planet. What was she thinking? She had just really met Yami yesterday. How could she starting thinking something like they were meant to be together? It was as silly as it was preposterous.

            "Raye?"

            Raye jumped when she heard the new voice. Looking down to the last stair she saw a shadowy form that stepped into the light. She gasped when she realized it was Yami.

            "Yami?" She questioned her own eyes. "Is that you?"

            He grinned sheepishly and lowered his head. But not before Raye could see the blush that rose in his cheeks. He rubbed aimlessly at the back of his head before taking a step up. 

            "Yeah, it's me." He answered. "I like walking at night and saw you on the steps. I figured I'm come over and talk, you know, about the other night. When I woke up you guys were gone and I figured I owed you an explanation and possibly an apology."

            Raye smiled and patted the ground next to her. Yami scaled the stairs and lowered into the seat next to her. He leaned back on his arms and stared at the sky that just moments ago Raye had found so interesting.

            "Sorry," Raye's voice drew his attention back to her face. "We really shouldn't have just left, but we couldn't stay. We didn't want to wake your brother Yugi, and we had houses we had to get back to before we were missed."

            Yami smiled warmly. He covered one of Raye's hands with one of his own. She looked into his eyes and only found warmth. Her heart tightened and then skipped a beat.

            "It's fine." He said. "I came to apologize, not to get one, remember?"

            Raye grinned and nodded. Yeah, she remembered. But she felt that she owed him one back because they had just left before knowing if he was okay. He had said he was, and that odd glowing eye and his ability to see through their disguises was enough to convince them to believe him.

            "Yes." She finally answered. "But my apology still sticks because it is deserved."

            "All right." Yami nodded with a light chuckle. "Apology accepted. But now I must make one of my own. I'm sorry if I frightened you last night, but you were right. I _am _different."

            "I know." Raye placed her other hand on top of his. "But you also know that _I'm different as well. I'm not going to hold anything against you. But I want to know the truth of the real you. And then I'll tell you everything about me."_

            Yami sighed and looked back up at the sky. The stars sparkled back at him, giving him the confidence he needed to tell his whole story. Taking a deep breath he began to tell his tale.

            "Thousands of years ago I lived in Egypt." He snorted. "Not only did I live there, I ruled it. I was the Pharaoh. And being Pharaoh I was blessed with powers from the Gods to keep my people safe. We had a game called the Shadow Games that we played with stone tablets and monsters' souls. 

            "But one day an overzealous force released the monsters on my city. I had created seven items forged of the purest gold and used them to seal the monsters back into the shadow realm and sealed it off for what I thought was forever. But in exchange the millennium items had to seal off seven souls to make the spell complete. 

            "My soul was sealed inside the Millennium Puzzle." He gently stroked the golden trinket that hung around his neck. "But along with that, I had written into the spell that the items would come to life if the shadow realm was ever reopened. And it was. Yugi's grandfather gave him my puzzle when he was young. It took him eight years to complete it. But when he did." Yami raised his free hand and shrugged. "There I was."

            Raye sat back and examined his features. They were tight and drawn together in frustration and sorrow. He missed his past, that was for certain. But she could tell by his frustration that he wanted to stay in the present with Yugi, his friends, and Grandfather.

            "So Yugi really isn't your brother," She squeezed his hand, "Is he?"

            Yami shook his head. "No." He sighed. "He's not. Yugi's my counterpart. My light half. I'm tied to him by the magic of the puzzle. At first I had no memory of who I was even what my name was. But with Yugi's help I regained all that back. Some parts of my memory are still forgotten. And not only that. I used to not be able to materialize outside of the puzzle, but with rejoining of my memories I was given my own body, my own life. Now me and Yugi just consider ourselves brothers. And I've tried the hardest to put the past behind me but it's hard. Sometimes I wish I had never regained my memories at all."

            He looked away, the sorrow in his features now more evident then the frustration. Raye felt her heart go out to him once again. He seemed truly troubled by the fact that he _wanted_ to go to the past, relive the time that he was ruler. It was killing him to feel that way because he felt as though he were abandoning Yugi and his friends. But he didn't need to feel that way.

            "Don't say that." She gently placed her hand on his cheek and redirected his gaze back to her face. "Everyone deserves to have their memories. Even if they tear you apart, they are yours and yours alone. And sometimes you miss them and want them to come back. But trust me, it doesn't make you a bad person."

            Yami sighed and gave her smile. He stared deep into her eyes. They were a lovely shade of violet. The color reminded him of Yugi's eyes and everything he held close in his present life. Maybe losing his past wasn't such a bad thing.

            "What's your story?" He asked suddenly. "Where did you and your friends get the power of the planets? I highly doubt it fell into your lap."

            Raye laughed and looked back at the sky. She knew where to begin her story. It began much like Yami's.

            "A long time ago there were kingdoms on all the planets." She pointed at Mars. "Each kingdom was ruled by a princess who in turn inherited their planets' powers. They became warriors that helped protect the most important princess. The Moon Princess."

            "Serena." Yami murmured looking at the moon.

            "Yes." Raye continued. "And as you probably guessed, I was the princess of Mars. It was lovely up there and we all loved it. Lita was more feminine, Mina had her prince, Amy knew how to throw it all back and attend a party, and Serena was elegant. And me," She smiled and laughed lightly, "I wasn't so different.

            "But one day the Negaverse attacked and we all gave our lives to save the moon and its kingdom. But Queen Serenity saved our mortal souls and transported us to earth where we'd be reborn if the Negaverse ever raised its head again. And I didn't have my memories either. I didn't get them back until Luna gave them to all of us. 

            "And just like you I sometimes wish I didn't get my memories back." She had to laugh to keep the tears from coming. "Because with the memories came my job as a Sailor Scout and I realized how different I am from everyone else. And that fact hurts."

            Raye sighed and this time it was her that looked away from Yami. She pulled her hand out from underneath his and pressed it against her chest. Her difference always got to her and she hated that weakness. Right at that moment she didn't want to be there. She didn't want Yami to see her cry.

            "You know," He spoke quietly. "I wise person once told me that everyone deserved to have their memories. Even if they tear you apart, they are yours and yours alone. And sometimes you miss them and want them to come back. But trust me, it doesn't make you a bad person."

            Raye turned to him and slowly raised her eyes to his. They sparkled in a sad smile. But nothing seemed so beautiful to Raye as the gleam in them seemed at that moment. She leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder.

            "I guess we're two peas in a pod." She sighed. "So different but alike in those differences. A prince and a princess. It really makes you wonder about life."

            Yami laughed and leaned his head to the side so that his cheek rested on the top of her head. Who would have ever thought he'd be in this position? Just yesterday some random guy named Chad was throwing punches at him, and now he was star gazing with Raye. A girl that he had known was special from the beginning. 

            "When you were a princess, was there a prince?" He asked suddenly, a blossom of jealousy rising up in him.

            "I don't know." She answered, the honesty evident in her voice. "I didn't get every tiny detail of memory back. I see a man, but I can't place who he is what he did for me. I feel love around him, but that could also mean he's a father figure. How about you, any princess?"

            Yami laughed sadly and watched as a star streaked across the sky.

            "Yes." He watched as the star's trail fade into the black sky. "But I don't remember anything about her. All I know is she wasn't normal. There was something different about her and that's the reason I loved her so dearly. I just wish I could remember her face. I know she had such beautiful eyes, like my mother's, a lovely shade of violet." He reached down and grasped Raye's chin, forcing her to look at him. "Much like your eyes."

            In that moment Raye felt an incredible urge rise up from deep within her heart. She tilted her head up just as Yami leaned down. There lips met and Raye felt the fire within her spring to life. She wrapped her arms around Yami's neck and his arms snaked around her waist. They pulled each closer and deepened the kiss, allowing their tongues to dance in the moonlight. Raye gasped into his mouth and Yami moaned.

            Suddenly a memory flashed in Yami's mind and his pleasured turned into surprise a shocked gasp wormed its way up his throat. He pushed away from Raye and jumped up as he saw a flash of brunette and angry eyes as a fist came flying at him.

            "Yami?" Raye questioned, a lustful blush still hot on her cheeks. "Yami what's wrong?"

            "W-we can't do this." He turned away from Raye. "I can't have you."

            Raye cocked her head to the side and gazed at Yami with hurt in her violet eyes.

            "What are you talking about?" She started to get up. "I didn't stop you. Actually I provoked it."

            "I know, but that's not what it is." He cried out. "I can't have a woman who can't love me back!"

            This time Raye did jump up. She glared at Yami with a fire in her eyes that only Yami could ever duplicate.

            "How dare you tell me how I can feel and can't feel!" She shouted back. "And I can love whoever I want!"

            "Yeah, and his name is Chad!" Yami turned back, the fire now in his eyes.

            Raye gasped and placed her hand over mouth. For a moment all words left her. How did he know Chad? She had never introduced him and they hadn't talked about him. So why now, after such a romantic moment, did Yami get the idea that her and Chad were in love? She gasped again. Chad must have seen him at the temple the other day and confronted Yami. She went to tell him that but he was too quick.

            "He came to me yesterday and told me stay away." Yami growled taking a step away. "And I promised myself I couldn't fall for you because you were taken. But after you saved me and I found out that you were like me, I faulted. And I'm sorry but I don't want to be anybody's second man. I'm sorry Raye, but I can't."

            With that final bit Yami turned and fled from the temple. Raye watched him go with horror. She wasn't with Chad, and Chad knew that. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched Yami turn the corner and dash out of sight. He was the she wanted to be with. Yami was the one she was falling in love with.

            The tears in her eyes suddenly disappeared as anger filled the void. She turned her fiery gaze towards the window of the room where Chad stayed. The light was on. Good. Then she wouldn't have to wake him up to kill him. She stormed over to his door and flung it open.

            "Raye!" He cried jumping away from the window. The smile that had just been on his face faded.

            Raye paled. He had been watching her and Yami. So did that mean he heard them talking? If he had then she was in trouble. Yami too, because he wasn't exactly normal.

            "You were watching us?" She asked in a low voice. "What did you hear?"

            Chad recognized the beginning of Raye's anger lying just below the surface of her calmness.

            "I, uh, I couldn't hear you." He told her the truth. "I was just watching to, to…"

            "To make sure he listened to your warning!" She screamed. "Chad you ass, you can't do this! I don't love you and I don't think I ever can. Not if you do things like this. Now stay out of personal life because you're hurting me more then you can imagine!"

            She turned on her heel and left, the tears now streaming down her cheeks. Chad watched her go in silence, knowing that there was nothing he could say make her feel better, or stop her and turn her back running into his arms. He had lied. He had heard some of their conversation but that was only because they had started yelling. That punk Yami, thinking he was so good in his leather jacket, had kissed her, _kissed_ her! But then they started yelling and he told her he couldn't be anybody's second man. No of course not. Yami was too good to ever come second to someone. Raye had been hurt, and Chad had felt bad because he was part of the reason for her pain. But then again, a little pain had gotten Yami out of the picture. Granted he had to promise himself not to mingle in Raye's personal life anymore, but that didn't mean he wanted that spiky haired Romeo trying to steal the girl of his dreams.

            Chad looked out the window just in time to see the light go out in Raye's room. Yes, he would heed to her wishes.

            But that didn't mean that he had to like Yami. No, hell, he hated him. And he would do what he could to keep Yami out of the picture.

~*~

            Yami ran down the street, tears trailing down his face. He hated crying, it was a weakness. And he couldn't show any sign of weakness. Raye had said their new enemy was after him. But as long as he stayed away from his friends and family then they would be safe. It didn't matter to him. He could lose as much energy as they wanted to take, it wouldn't effect him (well besides early morning headaches).

            All that mattered to him now was the fact that he had lost his chance at having something he had missed since his actual life. Love. Whether it was true or not, Yami felt like Raye could be his present day princess. They had both come from royal pasts, although Raye's a bit more magical then the grimy sands of Egypt. When he had gone overboard and kissed her he felt something shot through him. It was almost like a feeling of recognition, like it had happened before.

            He cut his thoughts off with an angry sigh and slipped into a nearby alley. Leaning up against a wall he angrily wiped at his face. The dampness just slicked off the sleeve of his leather jacket.

            Now he remembered some things about love. Like the way it hurts. Far in the back of his mind he remembered that he originally wasn't allowed to be with his princess. He couldn't remember exactly what it was but _he wasn't allowed to touch her face or talk to her the way he wished he could. Him, the Pharaoh, wasn't allowed to._

            He looked up at the dark sky. Ironic the way history repeated itself. Here he was, millennia later, and again he still couldn't have his princess. He pounded the wall behind him with an anger and let out an angry shout.

            "Damn you Ra." He growled into the night. "Damn you for playing with my life even now. You couldn't let me live my life with my princess all those years ago in Egypt. And even now you are planning against me. Why don't you want me to feel love? Why!?"

            "It might just be me, but I highly doubt its Ra's fault."

            Yami gasped when he heard the light voice and whipped around. But only the alleyway's darkness greeted him. He growled deep in the back of his throat and the eye of horus began to glow fiercely.

            "Whoa, calm down!" The voice spoke again as a form untangled itself from the shadows. "We don't want a repeat of last night!"

            Yami straightened up and relaxed when he saw it was Sailor Jupiter, or Lita. She gave him a bright smile and waved a finger at him. 

            "With these new creeps out after you do you really think it's safe for you to be running around at night by yourself?" She scolded.

            Yami looked away, fresh tears forming in his eyes. Jupiter caught this and felt a pang in her heart. It was then that she noticed his tear streaked face.

            "I don't care." He whispered. "I don't care what happens to me anymore."

            Jupiter's heart tightened and she laid a hand on his shoulder. Though tougher in his demeanor, Yami was still a good couple inches shorter then her. His muscles tensed under her touch.

            "Don't say that." She said in a soft voice, hoping to make him smile or at least look up at her. "Besides, I know a certain scout in a red skirt who might be upset if she knew you were willing to let anything happen to yourself."

            Yami chocked on his emotions and pulled away from Jupiter. Like Raye would care. She was just stringing him along for her benefit. 

            "No she wouldn't." Another tear trailed down his cheek. "Why would she care about me?"

            Jupiter turned him to face her and gave him a hard stare. There was anger in her emerald eyes but Yami knew she wouldn't let it out on him.

            "Because she's falling for you!" She shouted at him. "I've never seen Raye defend a stranger the way she defended you when Luna was doubting you the other night. God Yami, she's falling in love with you!"

            Yami locked gazes with Jupiter and saw the honesty in her eyes. But so what if she was telling the truth. Raye could be falling in love with him but she could also be in love with Chad and just using him as a fling to make sure that she was truly in love with the other man.

            "No she's not." Yami whispered and pulled his eyes away from Jupiter's. "She's in love with Chad. He attacked me the other day and told me to stay away from his woman."

            Jupiter pulled back and her face screwed up. Yami waited for her to say something like, 'oh yeah' or 'you're right, I forgot.' But she never did. Instead she doubled over in laughter. Yami's eyes widened and he watched the giggling sailor scout with wide eyes.

            "W-what's so funny?" He asked.

            "Chad?" Jupiter straightened up and wiped away a tear of laughter. "You think she loves Chad? Yami, Chad lives with Raye at the temple because her grandfather is training him so that he can conquer this supposed stage fright. Raye never so much as looked at him with love in mind. But Chad on the other hand has always fancied Raye, ever since he first laid eyes on her he was in love. He's tried everything he could to keep guys away from Raye and it usually works because he looks tough. But he's actually kind of…"

            "Stupid." Yami grumbled under his breath.

            Jupiter smiled and patted him roughly on the back. Yami was jerked by the rough movement. He looked up into her grinning face and had to grin himself. But when he remembered what had just happened between him and Raye the smile faded.

            "If that's true then I'm an idiot." He murmured. "And she won't want me back anymore. Not after what happened tonight."

            Jupiter leaned back as her brow creased in confusion. She glanced at the sky and allowed a smile to grace her lips.

            "You know something Yami." She whispered. "I think if you're truly sorry about whatever happened between you Raye tonight, you'll find a way to make her forgive you."

            Yami sighed and followed her gaze to the planet Mars.

            "What could I possibly do to take back what I said?" He asked the night. "What?"

            Jupiter grabbed Yami by the wrist and placed something in his palm. He raised his brow and looked at what had been placed in his hand. It was a small rose earring. When he shifted it to look at it from another angle the moon light gleamed off its edges. He looked at Jupiter to see her walking away.

            "I'm sure you think of something." She called over shoulder. "Talk to you later Yami."

            Yami watched as she disappeared into the shadows again. He glanced once more at the earring in his hand. The moonlight sparkled off it again, giving it a beautiful appeal. He grinned when he figured out why Lita had slipped him her earring. Now all he needed to do was act out his plan. He slipped into the darkness, a grin now plastered on his face.

            But as he disappeared into the night, an extra hitch in his step, a pair of eyes watched his every move…

            _"He's okay?" She barked, turning to set an angry glare on _Regina___ who sulked in the background, nursing her burned arm. "I thought you drained his energy! He should be nothing more then an empty shell, doomed to lay in a coma until his body gives out on him! What gives?"_

_Regina__ looked up from her arm and glowered at her leader. She walked towards the image of the boy Yami buying a dozen roses from a late night vender. He seemed in perfect health, not to mention better then he had before. There was a smile on his face and she remembered how he had been sulking before she attacked last time. _

_            "Maybe the kid's special." __Regina__ shrugged. "You said there was something about his energy that was special and that's why you wanted it. Maybe he has boundless energy or something like that."_

_            Her eyes grew wide as she turned on __Regina__. Of course! Why hadn't she thought of that? That must be the answer. There was something different about this kid, something that allowed him to replenish lost energy. Which meant he was the key to unlocking Despair._

_            All she had to do was find a way to kidnap him when no one noticed him missing. But he would be hers._


	6. Chapter Six

**Moons: The next chapter on this lovely saga. I warning you now, there will be a rated NC-17 chapter to this story, but since I can't post it on ff.net it will be edited. But I'm working on my own site so that I can post the unedited version of all my stories there. I'm hoping that it will be done soon, but we'll see what happens. That goes for all the other stories I write that will have a NC-17 section. I would post it on adultfanfiction.net, but I'm too lazy to have to deal with another fan fiction site. This one drives me up a wall.**

**Aurora****: Or you could just not write those parts.**

**Moons: …nah…**

**Aurora****: *shrugs* It was worth a shot.**

**Moons: x.x anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Aurora****: Please read and review!**

**Moons: n.n I've got her trained so well!**

**Have You Ever?**

****

**CHAPTER SIX**

****

****

            The five scouts sat at the table in Raye's room, happily munching on some snacks that Lita had made and brought over. They always showed up for a study group that usually ended up with a fight between somebody and Serena and then serious talk about Sailor Business. And today was no different then any other day.

            "Serena will you stop eating all the snacks!" Mina barked. "You aren't the only one here with a stomach you know!"

            Serena pouted and stuck her tongue out at Mina.

            "I know but I'm hungry!" She whined. "And besides, Raye's only had one all afternoon so I'm calling her share!"

            Amy and Luna stopped, waiting for Raye to snap and shout something back at Serena. Instead she sighed and redirected her gaze to a vase full of red roses on her desk. The fire that was usually in her eyes was dull today and sadness rested on her features. She had woke up to see the roses on her table and figured that Chad had left them as an apology for what he had done. But she wasn't ready to forgive him yet. It felt as though someone had ripped her heart out and was dancing on it. Maybe when the pain was gone she could. But not before that.

            Lita saw the roses and realized that she didn't know who they were really from. She grinned and leaned back against Raye's bed. Boy would she bring some good news.

            "Last night while I was on patrol I ran into someone." She said absentmindedly. 

            Raye stiffened and sat up. She knew right away who Lita had run into. Every part of her heart wanted to drag every detail out of her friend, but her mind told her to sit back and relax. Getting that worked over what might be nothing was pointless.

            "Oh yeah?" Serena nudged Lita jokingly and faked dreamy eyes. "Was he tall dark and handsome?"

            "Actually he was quiet upset." Lita set her emerald gaze directly on Raye. "Turns out he realized he made a big mistake and was regretting everything he said. I made him realize he could be forgiven and he ran off to make up for his mistakes. I hope he has and that he's forgiven. The look in his eyes was heart breaking."

            Raye gasped and her gaze shot to the roses. They were from Yami? Lita had told him everything she hadn't gotten a chance to say and he was apologizing. And she spent the entire day moping around her room and school thinking that she had gotten flowers from a sorry, but jealous house mate. She jumped to her feet and took off. Yami must have sat at home all day growing more miserable by the second thinking that she wouldn't forgive him.

            The rest of the girls watched her go with wide eyes. It was unlike Raye to just jump up and take off without at least saying something. But Mina turned a sly eye to Lita and grinned.

            "Would the person you ran into last night happen to know who you really were?" She asked.

            Lita grinned. "Oh he knew all right. But how is still a mystery to me."

            "Yes as well as us." Luna suddenly spoke up. "We must ask Raye when she gets back. I have a very strong feeling that she knows what's going on."

            Serena let out a high pitched giggle and reached across the table to grab two more snacks.

            "But until she does her share's mine!"

~*~

            Yami sighed and slipped his deck of Duel Monster cards back into their case and dropped it on his desk. He had his own room in the game shop now but he hardly ever spent time in it by himself. But today he had locked the entire world out.

            Last night he slipped into Raye's room and left a beautiful bouquet of roses on her table, hoping for her forgiveness. He had watched her sleep for a couple seconds and felt himself loose control of his heart. There was no question; he was falling hard for Raye. But she hadn't come by or called at all today which he figured meant she didn't accept his apology and he had lost her forever.

            Now he felt empty inside, like there had never been a thing called a heart resting inside his chest. He sighed and lay down on his bed as another pain stabbed him in his empty chest.

            He let his thoughts drift back to what he could remember of Egypt. He remembered what it felt like the first time he was able to hold his princess close and love her like he wanted too. And now he couldn't even remember her face. Tears welled up in his eyes as he cursed his bad luck.

            Just then there was a knock on his door. Yami ignored hoping the person would go away thinking he was sleeping. But instead the knocking grew louder.

            "Yami?" Yugi's voice rose up quietly from the other side of the wood. "Yami you have a guest. Are you okay in there?"

            Yami groaned and rose to his feet. He could block out Yugi and his grandfather but not a guest. When he lived in Egypt they had raised him with better manners then that. You could never ignore a guest who had gone out of their way to see and visit with you. He fumbled with the lock on the knob before throwing the door open. He expected to see Yugi looking back at him with worried eyes, but instead he came eye to eye with Raye's violet orbs. Gasping he stumbled backwards into his room.

            "Nice to see you too." Raye murmured, stepping into his room. She looked around her. A room was a good way to get to know about someone. And Yami's really spoke his heart.

            The walls were painted a dark shade of gold. The furniture was all painted black as was the sheets on his bed. On the black shelves were random Egyptian artifacts. There were black pillows with golden embroidered hieroglyphics sat on the bed. Their surfaces were made of a soft velvet as was the comforter. The bed looked really comfortable to sleep in. She sighed as she thought of sharing that bed with Yami. What it would feel like to cuddle up beside him, latch on to his warm chest and bury herself deep in that velvet.

            She placed a hand over her mouth and blushed when she realized what she was thinking about. She was so far gone on Yami that she was getting lost in lustful day dreams.

            "I'm sorry." Yami suddenly muttered lowering his head and shutting the door. He allowed his hand to palm the lock and push it in. Damn his paranoia. He couldn't do anything without double checking his safety. "I didn't mean to seem shocked. I just wasn't…expecting, to see you today."

            An uncomfortable silence fell over them then. Raye shifted and scuffed the ground with her shoe. Yami glanced at one of his pillows. The gold thread formed the hieroglyphic that meant _'love'_. He gave a mental sigh. He'd have to get rid of that pillow later.

            "The flowers were beautiful." Raye's voice drew his eyes back up to her face. A small smile graced her lips. "I didn't know they were from you until just now. I thought Chad had left them as an apology after I yelled at him. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you."

            Yami felt a tiny burst of hope blossom in his chest, filling the void. As he watched Raye, he realized he didn't know what to say. He had left those flowers as an apology but he never expected to get one in return.

            "No." He whispered. "I'm sorry. I reacted before I knew the truths. It was foolish of me to leap to such offending conclusions. I must have made you feel like some kind of trollop."  

            Yami was shocked to hear Raye chuckle. His mouth dropped open. Raye walked over and shut it for him before brushing his lips with a light kiss.

            "You have such a strange vocabulary." She grinned, looking at him with the same dreamy eyes she had the other night. "A trollop? No. But hurt, yes. But I understand where you were coming from. If someone had approached me like that, I'd probably react the same way. But I don't have feelings for Chad. Yami, I love _you_."

            Again Yami was shocked. But instead of just standing there this time he lowered his head and captured her lips in a possessive kiss. She loved him, she was his, she was his princess. That tiny blossom spread filling his chest with love again. The empty feeling fled for places unknown. The puzzle around his neck glowed, surrounding them with the light of his love. Raye gently pulled her lips away and grinned.

            "I'll take that as meaning you love me too." She ran a finger down his cheek. "Yami, you and I are different. And I think those differences are what brought us together. We are meant for each other."

            Yami grinned back and stroked her hair lovingly. 

            "I agree." He murmured. "When I kiss you it feels as though I've known you a life time. It almost as if-"

            "We've done it before." They finished together.

            Yami and Raye stood there for a while, just staring into each other's eyes. Even though she had powers unimaginable, she felt safer in Yami's arms, as though he could fight off all her enemies. Even the looming shadow of her differences backed away from the light he produced. Maybe he was the prince she had been searching for.

            Yami pulled Raye close and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He never wanted to let her go. When he held her he felt whole again. Whole in a way that no one, not even Yugi, could give him. His heart that normally ached from a deep and forgotten loneliness jumped with an extra beat. She made him forget his longing for his past. Maybe she was the princess he had been searching for.

            And standing close to each other, prince and princess were reunited.

~*~

            Raye giggled as Yugi puffed out his chest and laid another card on the strange dueling mat that sat between Yami and him. Raye had asked about the strange deck that sat on Yami's desk. With out answering, he grabbed her hand and the deck and led her downstairs. He had searched out Yugi who sat in front of the TV, a bowl of popcorn in his lap. Yami challenged him to a duel. Yugi, who was surprised to see Yami out of his room and in such a good mood, agreed. Little Yugi had shot Raye a sly glance and figured he knew why his yami was suddenly so happy.

            The duel had been fierce, and blows delivered by the cards had rained back and forth, life points dropping on both sides. Yami called for a little help from the shadow realm to make tiny images of the monsters appear when their card was played and Raye found it interesting. And the two "brothers' " kept the game amusing. 

            "Ha!" Yugi crowed. "I play the Dark Magician!"

            A tiny man in purple robes materialized out of the played card. Yami's own Kuribo shrank and shivered away. Yugi beamed.

            "And his attack is enough to bring your life points to zero." Yugi pointed at the tiny brown ball of fur. "Dark Magic Attack!"

            Yami grinned and grabbed for a card he had face down. Yugi's eyes grew wide when he realized that he had fallen into a trap.

            "Sorry Yugi." Yami laughed. "But my mirror force reflects your Magician's attack and send it right back at him, destroying him and reducing _your life points to zero. Looks like the duel is mine."_

            "Awww man!" Yugi moaned sweeping his cards back into his deck as the tiny creatures faded away. "I'll beat you one day Yami!"

            Yami laughed and placed his own cards back into their case. He gave his light half a sympathetic smile.

            "Yes you will Yugi." He nodded. "But until then, keep practicing."

            Yugi stuck his tongue out at Yami and crossed his arms over his chest. Raye had to cover her mouth to keep the laugh from getting out. But Yami chuckled and slowly rose to his feet.

            "Very mature aibou." He turned to Raye. "What do you say I walk you home?"

            Raye nodded and rose up beside Yami. The two of them headed towards the door. Yami shrugged into his leather jacket and held the door open as Raye stepped into the night.

            "Bye Raye!" Yugi called. "And Yami, don't stay out too late!"

            Yami blushed and mumbled a goodbye as he shut the door. Leave it to Yugi to have to get the last word in. He shook his head as he and Raye started towards her temple.

            "Looks like he finally beat you." Raye joked, poking Yami in the ribs.

            Yami laughed and jerked away from Raye's attack. He wrapped his arms around her from the back and buried his face in her hair. She giggled and turned her head to meet his lips. They shared another kiss under the stars.

            "You know," Yami spoke when their lips parted. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of doing that."

            Raye swatted at his chest. A blush had risen in her face, and she covered it with one hand. They rounded the corner and scaled the stairs to her temple. She led Yami over to where her room was. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she grinned.

            "You're right about one thing," She whispered, "I'll never get tired of this."

            She pulled Yami's lips down to hers. The kiss was hot and heavy. Raye felt a warmth rise up in her and settle in her stomach. She pressed up against Yami as his arms snaked around her waist. Suddenly she heard a giggle from somewhere. She jerked away from Yami just in time to see four heads duck down in her window.

            Raye growled and grabbed Yami's hand. She stormed up the stairs and pulled Yami into her room. The four other scouts sat huddled underneath the windowsill giggling to themselves. When they spotted Raye and Yami in the doorway, Mina offered a slight wave.

            "Uh, hey Raye, Yami," She chuckled. "Nice night isn't it?"

            Lita elbowed her and the two broke off into a fit of laughter. Serena joined in the laughter as Raye and Yami blushed furiously. 

            "We thought we heard something and looked to see." Amy covered her own red face. She always blushed when she got caught doing something childish. "And well, there you guys were."

            Raye hung her head and sighed. There was no point in getting upset. With this group it would get her no where. She flopped down on her bed. Yami stayed in the door way looking at the other four girls with some trepidation. He was afraid that they were going to rip him apart, ask him the things girls ask when one of their own falls in love.

            "Sit down Yami." Raye patted the bed beside her. "They won't bite. At least Amy, Mina and Lita won't."

            Yami lowered himself on to Raye's bed. Instinctively his arm wrapped around her waist and she leaned close to him. Serena pouted and glared at Raye, her blue eyes watery. 

            "Hey," She huffed. "You didn't include my name Raye!"

            Raye smiled sweetly and leaned her head on Yami's shoulder.

            "I know." She answered just as sweetly.

            Serena stuck her tongue out at Raye and was about to continue the argument, when Amy spoke up.

            "It's actually a good thing you came back with Yami." She shook Luna and Artemis who slept on the table. "These two wanted to ask him how he was able to tell who we were."

            Yami raised his brows. He looked at the two cats as they rose from their slumber. Luna yawned and set her amber gaze on Yami. Artemis rolled over and looked at Yami with bleary blue eyes.

            "The cats talk?" He asked, turning his confused gaze on Raye. "They talk in English?"

            Raye laughed as Luna jumped off the table and pranced over to them. She jumped up on the bed and sat beside Yami. He looked down at her, expecting some foreign language pour out of the feline's mouth.

            "It's nice to know you're on our side." Luna spoke, startling Yami. "But I'm afraid I still feel a darkness in you. I believe it has something to do with how you could tell who the scouts were, but I was hoping that you explain all that."

            Yami just sat there for a few seconds, digesting this new installment in the changes in his life. Luna sat by his side, waiting patiently for his response. The other cat, Artemis, jumped up beside him and bobbed his head in a sign of acceptance.

            "Luna's right." He spoke, flooring Yami. "We need to know about this presence that surrounds you because we feel it's the reason you prove to be our new enemy's main target. How exactly is it that you regenerate your energy?"

            "Yes." Luna added. "And what about that weird symbol that glows on your head?"

            "And what of your past?" Artemis spoke up. "What might that have to do with it?"

            "Is you're little brother different like you?"

            "Are there others like you?"

            "If so, are they good as well?"

            "Do you have any idea who could be doing this?"

            "Do you know where we can find them?"

            Yami leaned farther away from the two cats with each question they shot at him. Their eyes grew sterner and they unconsciously leaned closer to him. Panic welled up in him. He was still trying to deal with the fact that the cats could _talk. And now they were playing twenty questions, interrogating him like he was the main suspect in some murder case. No, that was more up Bakura's alley._

            "I, uh, I'm a, an Ancient," Yami cursed the fact that he couldn't keep his voice level. Fear was weakness and weakness was dangerous for some one like him to have. "I'm an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. I saved the world once but my soul was locked away until the danger rose again. That's where I get my powers."

            "Wow," Mina said, propping her elbows on the table and setting her chin on her hands. She gazed at Yami with a far off mystical look. "A Pharaoh. How cool, and dreamy."

            Luna shook her head but looked back at Yami. He tensed under her gaze, but Raye's reassuring hand on his shoulder calmed him.

            "I remember hearing about that on the moon." Luna nodded in agreement. "That happened during our time you know." She directed her gaze at the now intrigued scouts before continuing.

            "The Negaverse was sort of a branch off another evil power. The Shadow Realm if I'm remembering correctly. Both were trouble and equally as evil, but the Negaverse had its sights set on The Planets and the Moon, while the Shadow Realm focused mainly on possessing Earth. It was like a written agreement between the two forces. If the Negaverse could take out the moon kingdom, then the Shadow Realm was free to Earth. But if one of them couldn't keep their end of the bargain then it would be all out warfare for the one planet controlled. 

            "But both of them lost. But Earth was still in better shape which is why Queen Serenity sent you all there to be reborn after the battle. There has never been a kingdom on the planets since and the Earth soon took to new forms of government. Never did I think that we would be sitting together in the same room. Those who saved the planets and the one who saved Earth."

            Yami blushed slightly and dipped his head. He may have had been a Pharaoh, but he gotten praise like this in a long time. There wasn't anything more special about him. Everyone in this room had given part of their life to save their home. Granted the scouts got the better end of the deal. They were still human, still able to live normal lives. He, on the other hand, was just a spirit. His entire existence was dependent on the puzzle, which everyone was trying to get their hands on so that could control the powers he held.

            "Well, that's how I knew who you really were." He spoke, answering the next question. "I've retained the powers of being Pharaoh. One of the powers I have is to see through other's disguises. I could stand on the balcony and pick out of a crowd those sent to kill me. It was how I had such loyal servants. I could tell as soon as one got the idea to kill me. When you helped me the other night, I used the power to break through whatever was distorting your usual aura. I didn't mean to shock or startle you."

            "And as for others like me," He continued, shuddering when he thought of Bakura and Marik. "Yes, there are. But they aren't good. Well, entirely good. Bakura is one messed up guy, but since coming to terms with his hikari Ryou, he's basically been harmless. But we still hate each other. He's resentful toward me for being Pharaoh because he used to be Tomb Raider in his past life.

            "And then there's Marik." Yami's hands tightened reflexively around his puzzle. "That guy is just plain bad news. He wants the power I have so that he can rule the world. Then he'd send me too the shadow realm and leave me to wander through it for eternity. So he can never get his hands on my puzzle. But I can tell you one thing. Neither of those fools are responsible for what's going on now. They wouldn't send monsters to steal my energy. They'd challenge me to get my puzzle."

            Luna hung her head, looking some what defeated. Yami could tell that she was upset that he hadn't been able to reveal some secret to her. He felt bad himself that he couldn't let her know who was doing this. She seemed really desperate to know. Oh Ra, he was conversing with a cat. What _was_ happening to him? When had things gotten so weird, so…

            He looked down at Raye whose hand was now covered by one of his own. Her violet eyes seemed to be off in another world as she watched Luna waiting for her to continue.

            When had things gotten so wonderful?

            He smiled lightly and turned back to Luna and Artemis. His mouth opened and he was about to try and help with their investigation but the door to the room flew open. Raye jerked back away from Yami and stared at the short bald man in the door way with wide eyes.

            "Grandpa!" She shouted, the nervousness apparent in her voice. "I told you to knock before coming in when my friends are over!"

            "Sorry Raye!" Her Grandfather spoke, his voice husky and almost goody sounding. "Were you talking about girl stuff again?"

            Raye rolled her eyes and rubbed her head. Part of her was surprised that he hadn't said something about Yami yet. There was a chance that he wouldn't notice him.

            "Oh! And whose this young man?"

            Raye felt the blush rise. Scratch that idea. She faltered for a second, not knowing exactly what to say. Her mouth opened and closed while she tried to think of an excuse.

            "He's a school friend Mr. Hino." Lita piped up quickly. "His name is Yami. We were just finishing a school project."

            Raye's Grandfather grinned and stuck a hand out towards Yami. Yami took it to shake gently, but was jarred when Mr. Hino shook his entire body violently. His tiny eyes were turned upwards in a large grin.

            "Nice to meet you Yami." He announced eagerly. "Hope to see you around the temple more often. You're a handsome guy. I bet you'd make Raye a nice boyfriend."

            Both Raye and Yami blushed furiously while the others tried to fight off the impending giggles. Raye put a hand to her forehead and rubbed vigorously. She mumbled something to her grandfather. He nodded and headed for the door. Before he walked out the door he turned back to girls.

            "Serena, your mother called." He told the blond. "She wants you home."

            Serena's head dropped as Raye's grandfather left the room. She sighed and picked up her book bag. Going home meant that she'd have to do her homework.

            "Let's go Luna." She kneeled down and allowed the feline to jump on her shoulders. When she straightened up Luna nodded at Yami.

            "It was nice to meet you Pharaoh Yami." She spoke. "And I hope you keep these girls' identities a secret."

            Yami nodded back. "You have my word." He squeezed Raye's hand. "And my word is my bond."

            Luna gave a small sound of appreciation. As Serena headed for the door, Luna turned to Yami.

            "I thank you." She purred. "And please be careful. It may not be one of your enemies, but these guys want you. So watch your back."

            This little warning struck a chord with Yami. His eyes went wide and his skin drained of all color. Luna was right. He was still a target. And him being a target put everyone around him at risk as well. Except for Raye and her friends. They had the powers to save him. But what good would that do him when Raye couldn't be around him at all times? He sighed deeply, not even realizing he did it. Raye's grip tightened on his hand.

            "What's wrong?" She asked him softly.

            "Luna is right." He whispered, trying to keep his voice low. He hated showing weakness and there were four girls here about to see him do just that. "I am a risk. These guys are coming after me and I can't do a thing to stop them. For once in my life I'm powerless."

            Lita grinned and jumped at the couple. Both Yami and Raye jumped back a bit. Lita's green eyes were sparkling darkly with the excitement of a fight. She grabbed their hands.

            "But we aren't!" She shouted while Mina sat behind her nodding fiercely. "We can be your body guards!"

            Yami blinked slowly, digesting this offer. It could work. So far their group, the Sailor Scouts had been the only people he had seen make a dent on the freaks that were after him. But he still wasn't sure relying on them would work.

            "I don't know." He answered slowly. "The idea sounds good, but there's one problem. You guys can't be there for me all the time. You have school and normal lives, houses to be at, families to be there for. I can't take you all away from that."

            The idea worked as Lita flopped back down between Amy and Mina. The fire of fight was gone and she seemed grumpy.  Yami decided to let the topic lie. Better not to poke at the sleeping lion. Suddenly Mina brightened and this time she jumped up.

            "Artemis!" She cried, startling everyone. 

            Artemis raised his head and looked at his owner with wide blue eyes. Yes, he was her guardian but being in a cat's body made it hard for him to be in control. Mina was always doing things to him that would make any other feline hit the road.

            "What?" He asked, using a furry arm to rub the sleep out his eyes. 

            "You can be Yami's body guard!" Mina hopped from foot to foot, excited that she finally was the one to come up with the idea. "You and Luna can stay with Yami while we have school. And you can take Serena's communicator. That way if something happens they can get us!"

            "Only one problem with that." Artemis yawned, lying back down on the table. "If we take Serena's communicator how are we going to get in touch with her?"

            At that comment all four girls burst into laughter. Both Yami and Artemis stared at them, obviously not getting the joke. When they had calmed down enough, Mina continued with her plan.

            "Like Serena pays attention to her communicator any way." Mina chuckled. "One of us always has to get her personally. And she has all her classes with Amy or Lita any way. She'll be fine."

            "Yeah." Amy agreed with a quick nod. "And I'm sure she'd be glad because we're making sure Yami stays safe, and that's our top priority at the moment."

            Artemis stood up and made his way over to where Yami sat beside Raye. He jumped up on to the bed and glanced up at the ancient Pharaoh. His blue eyes were soft but his voice was strong.

            "Is that plan all right with you Yami?" He asked, not wanting to intrude where he wasn't wanted.

            Yami looked at the four girls. They all looked at him with eagerness. This was a strange feeling for him, to have people care this greatly for him. Sure he had Yugi. His aibou cared for him as a brother and never wanted to see anything happen to him. And there were Yugi's friends, but they only cared for him as Yugi's guardian. If something were to happen to him, then something would happen to Yugi.

            But these five girls that he had just met were willing to do anything to save him. They were changing their normal life style to make sure he was safe. He redirected his gaze to Raye's face. Her sharp violet eyes were sparkling and her hand gripped his firmly. 

            Raye. He had not known her long, yet they already they had fallen for each other. She was willing to do anything for him, as he knew he would be if the situation was reverse. His heart swelled and he squeezed her hand back.

            "I'm fine with it." He whispered.

            Raye smiled back at him. The grin lit up her face in way that sent heat rushing to Yami's core. Urges swept through him, ones he hadn't felt in thousands of years. He wanted to reach down and kiss her until neither of them could breathe any longer.

            "Great!" Lita shouted, shattering the moment. Yami jerked to a start and turned a shocked crimson gaze on scout of Jupiter. Her green eyes were blazing again. "We are going to kick some negaverse butt!"

            Amy shook her head, but said nothing. Artemis nodded before turning to the rest of the girls.

            "We should leave." The cat jumped off the bed and climbed up on to Mina's shoulder. "You guys have school in the morning, and we have a big day ahead of us."

            Amy nodded and rose to her feet. Lita and Mina followed suit as the three of them headed to the door. Lita cast a glance over her shoulder and saw that Yami had wrapped his arms around Raye's waist. Pride filled up in her and she gave him a quick wink before turning back to the door.

            "So Amy," She was on a roll with the match-making, why not try more. "Tell about this boy Ryou."

            Amy's protest was cut off as the door slid shut. Yami flushed at Lita's wink but thanked God that Raye hadn't seen it. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her fingers playing absently with his shirt. He raised his hand and gently stroked her raven hair. She sighed and pressed her face into his shoulder, breathing in deep the exotic scent of him. 

            "I should go too." He whispered, silently hating himself for having to break up this moment. "Yugi will start to worry."

            Raye sighed again, but this time it was a dejected sound. She sat up, pulling away from Yami's warmth and alluring scent. She pasted a smile on her face and squeezed his hand.

            "Yeah, he cares about you greatly." She shivered when he stroked her palm with his thumb. "You don't want him to worry."

            He nodded but still couldn't seem to get himself to move away from her. Giving into the slight urges that ran rampant through him, Yami leaned down and captured Raye's lips in a bruising kiss.  She gasped, opening her mouth to his onslaught. Her arms reached up and wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him closer. 

            But after a few heated moments they were forced to pull themselves apart. Raye gave a tiny sound of discontent when once again, Yami's warmth left her. He slowly stood, still grasping her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles.

            "I will see you tomorrow." He murmured, his deep voice sending tremors down her spine.

            And then he was gone. Raye watched him glide down the stairs of her temple through her bedroom window. Her heart lurched in her chest as she let out a contented sigh. Though she fought in its name, she never knew love could be so amazing.

            A quick movement caught flashed in the corner of her eye. A negative vibe rushed through her and her gaze quickly shot to the window of Chad's room. But the light was on and she could see what appeared to be the back of his head. The light sound of someone plucking on a guitar filled her ears. Scolding herself for being so jumpy she figured the movement was just an animal that Yami had scared out when he left.

            Turning back to her room, Raye got ready for bed knowing it would be one of the best nights sleep she had gotten in a long time.

**Moons: Whoa, longer then I intended.**

**Aurora****: And mushier then I wanted.**

**Moons: Oh deal, the next chapter should catch your interest.**

**Aurora****: In that case, get on with it!!**

**Moons: Yeah, yeah, going…please review!!! n.n**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Moons: Alright, this chapter takes in the same night as last chapter. The only reason I separated them was because I wanted last chapter to end on a more up beat note. This chapter will deal with the darker side of the story.**

**Aurora****: And what would that be? The romance?**

**Moons: No you freak, the people after Yami. Now I assure you, after this chapter you will see where I am going with this story. All the previous events will make complete sense.**

**Aurora****: That's what you think.**

**Moons: v.v;; I give up trying with you! *goes off to write chapter***

**Aurora****: …he he he…**

**Have You Ever?**

****

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

****

            Chad watched as the leather clad Romeo pulled his girl in close for a kiss. The way he moved in slowly, wooed Raye into a seductive kiss caused his blood to burn and surge through his veins. He clenched his eyes shut and growled into his fist.

            He knew that he had a reason to hate Yami from the minute he saw him puttering around the temple but he hadn't allowed his anger to get him. Sure he had jumped him in the park and then approached Raye and tried to warn her off, but that was it. He hadn't caused Yami to flip out after their kiss the other night and run out.

            But even after his carefully placed warnings, Raye was still falling for the spiky haired freak. Life wasn't fair. He had spent the last year training at the temple to try and win over Raye's heart, knowing she had dreams to become a priestess, and that didn't work. But out of no where, this loser in a leather jacket shows up with nothing more to boast about then having lived in Egypt at one point and Raye was smitten. All it had taken him to loose any chance with her was a single country far away. He growled as he slammed his fist into the ground and darted towards his room.

            Chad had left the light on in hopes of fooling Raye into thinking he wasn't spying. If she saw the light on and didn't spy him in the window, hopefully she'd think that he was heading her warning and minding his own business. He had even left one of his lighter CDs on for added show.

            He would see to it that Yami got what was coming to him. He would stop at nothing to make sure that he was out of the picture and Raye would be his forever.

~*~

            _Her lips pulled back in an evil smile while she watched the young brunette man fume to himself. Jealousy was such a horrible thing. It caused so many problems, wrecked so much havoc. It was definitely a dangerous emotion._

_            At least it was for Yami._

_            This boy, __Chad__, would be the perfect pawn in her game. His desire to rid his life of Yami for good would be what brought the plentiful energy surging straight into her arms. The one fix that __Regina__ was able to bring back from her first attack had been amazing and she couldn't wait to get more. _

_            Turning to said henchmen, she motioned for her to come stand by her. __Regina__ stood by her and gazed up at the face of the brunette boy. She scoffed slightly and flicked a strand of her jet black hair over her shoulder._

_            "He looks pissed." Regina pointed out, starting to turn from the image. "What's his problem?"_

_            "He's jealous." She answered. "He's jealous because our victim got his girl. This is perfect __Regina__. Now we have another pawn in our game."_

_Regina__ raised her brows as she looked at her creator and the boy._

_            "And how can that belligerent dope help us?" _

_            She laughed and ran a finger down the length of __Chad__'s flushed cheek. The image swirled and drifted away, whipping out like smoke under her touch._

_            "He's going to help us catch Yami."_

~*~

            Chad growled again as he stormed over to the window. The light in Raye's room had long since gone out, but the image of what happened earlier still burned fresh in his mind. The way Raye had melted up against Yami's body, giving into him like some kind of whore. That wasn't the Raye he knew, and that wasn't the way she deserved to be treated. She should be treated like a jewel, handled delicately. She should be regarded as a princess, treated like royalty because she held more beauty then any queen.

            And Yami didn't understand that. Chad could see it in his eyes. He regarded Raye as though she were a piece of meat, something there for him to taste. And he knew exactly would happen. Once that punk got all he wanted he would leave her, break her fragile heart. And that was the last thing Chad was about to sit around and watch.

            While his heart vowed to do anything to get rid of Yami, his mind whirled with ways to do just that. He couldn't kill him, that was too eccentric, and step he wasn't about to take. But warning him off hadn't worked, so another step was in order. The physical kind, a warning that couldn't be over looked. But how was he going to do that and not alert Raye of his doings?

            As he was staring into the night, asking for help in his plan, he saw something strange begin to happen. The air began to waver as though a great heat was forming in thin air. Chad gasped and jerked back away from the window. The wisps of heat began forming a shape, a body of a woman. At that point Chad knew he must be dreaming. He rubbed at his eyes, hoping it would make the vision go away, but it didn't. When he pulled his hands down the shape had finished forming and there sat a woman on his windowsill.

            She stared back at him with fiery red eyes that were slanted, yet somehow still alluring. Her ruby hair whipped around her pale face like fire dancing in the wind. A long black dress fit her body perfectly, accenting all the curves that Raye always kept hidden beneath her temple wardrobe. In way, this woman reminded him of a sultry version of Raye.

            "W-who are you?" He finally managed to stutter out. 

            The woman laughed, a high tinkling sound that reminded Chad of breaking glass. He cringed slightly and immediately feared what the woman might do. But she seemed not to take notice as she absently twirled a strand of her long hair.

            "I feel names don't matter." Her voice was husky and had a sensual tone to it. "But if you must call me something, call me Ruby."

            Chad nodded numbly. The name fit her, with her ruby eyes and hair. And he wasn't about to question her. Not after she appeared out of thin air. She must have some kind of power, a power strong enough to destroy him at least.

            "I know you're wondering why I am here." Ruby slowly rose to her feet, coming to stand before the shocked Chad. "I am here to ask for you help."

            "M-my help?" Chad was still a bit stunned by this woman, appearing out of no where and then saying that she needed _his_ help. "How can I help some one like you?"

            Ruby laughed again. Again Chad shied away from her. As beautiful as she was, her laugh was equally as horrid. It was the kind of sound that would haunt dreams, or more like nightmares. And he was sure he'd being hearing it in his nightmares soon.

            "My dear boy." She grinned, stroking his cheek. "You can help me greatly."

            Chad jerked back away from her touch. Her hands were cold and rough, like those of a corpse. A repulsion boiled up in his stomach, churning it in nausea. If he knew anything about this woman, Chad knew that he couldn't allow her to touch him again.

            "I know what darkens your heart." Ruby continued as though she hadn't seen or felt Chad's disgust. "That boy, Yami, the one who stole your love."

            At the mention of that name Chad's features darkened and all disgust he felt disappeared. She was right. The only thing off in his life was Yami. Was Ruby the answer to his pleas? And if so, why did she seem to have come from the bowels of hell?

            "I can help you rid your life of him." Ruby kept speaking, seemingly unaware of the hostility in his eyes. "I have come to offer my help for yours in return. Dear boy, I will take Yami away if you promise to allow me to use your eyes to see him, find his weakness. Then your love will be only yours. 

            "You see I need Yami. He's the key to Despair and therefore can't be left roaming the streets. You will all be safer if he's locked away with me, never allowed to hurt another."

            Shock rippled through Chad. His senses seemed to go into over drive. He had been right? Yami was bad news? If Ruby was telling him the truth then she couldn't allow him to roam freely. And he couldn't allow him to be near Raye, he couldn't allow Raye to fall in love with him.

            Chad brought his gaze up to meet Ruby's. His heart was weighed down. This decision would hurt Raye, but it would be for the best.

            "Yes." He rasped, as though in a trance. "I agree to lend you my eyes to see him if you promise that Raye won't be hurt and she'll be mine forever."

            Ruby laughed, throwing her head back to allow the evil gals to peel out of her in an eerie song. She reached out and grabbed Chad's face between her hands. He jolted to a start at the feeling of her deathlike grip. A scream caught in his throat as her red eyes began to glow a darker shade. That was when the ripping sensation began. A pain flashed through him. It felt as though he was being pulled from his body. In the last few seconds before darkness consumed him, Chad realized he had made a mistake.

            But then there was nothing.

            And in a room not far away from him, Raye tossed violently in her bed as visions of a horrible future crashed into her peaceful dreams.

            The steps towards Despair were finally be taken and echoed soundlessly into the night.

**Moons: Short, I know, but I feel it gets the point across well.**

**Aurora: Oh, I like Ruby! She's one evil bitch. I think we could be good friends.**

**Moons: Don't count on it. I'm not allowing an evil to enter the story and plague me like you do.**

**Aurora: Oh really, *grins evilly* **

**Ruby: Hi 'ya Moons!!**

**Moons: HELP!!!!!!!!**  


End file.
